Cephiro Chonicles
by Namariel
Summary: Our all time favorite dimensional hoppers wind up in Cephiro, where they will get the Rayearth bunch's help in finding the feather, but they're not the only ones searching for in the Land of Will! FINISHED
1. Chapter 1

**Diusclamier: No, I don't own the right of MKR or TRC, but I own the plot! And the idea… since it seems that everyone that makes crossovers with TRC makes them with CCS! **

**25252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252522525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

In Cephiro

**Tsubasa bunch point of view**

They were floating. Floating in that strange abyss between dimensions, and Syaoran held her hand and nothing could make him let go of her hand, and he felt Mokona clinching with her little paws to his black sleeveless shirt, protected by his green cape... and then they weren't floating anymore and Syaoran felt hard ground under his boots.

He was getting the hold on this... now he didn't just fall flan on his face anymore. Which was good.

Sakura Hime was still holding his hand, but she was kneeled in the ground, still somewhat dizzy. Syaoran let go of Mokona and gave his other hand to Sakura Hime to help her rise, while he smiled warmly. Sakura Hime smiled back. Right then Fai and Kurogane reached this dimension and landed reside him. As always, while Fai landed graciously and standing, while Kurogane crunched and in alarm mode ready to fight.

Mokona bounced over to Fai and jumped in his arms. Fai laughed happily and received her. Kurogane stood and looked around.

"Where the hell are we now?" he asked sharply.

"I don't know." Syaoran said, also taking a quick glance around. "We seem to be in a forest open space."

"Cephiro!" Mokona suddenly jumped to Syaoran's head. The boy looked at her raising his eyes.

"Cephiro?"

"Yes! Cephiro, yes!" Mokona insisted happily, and jumped to the ground.

"And where, exactly is, Cephiro?" asked Sakura Hime softly, letting go of Syaoran's hand to near the forest's front lines of trees and take a look.

"I can feel Cephiro is a place of magic and sorcery." Fai commented smiling. "I like it."

"Marvelous." Kurogane shrugged. "Magic usually means trouble."

"Oh, Kuro that's not always true!" Fai replied moving forward following Mokona that bounced around them almost hysterically, his long coat whispering against the grass. "Magic can be a great thing when you…"

"Speaks the one that doesn't have any!" Kurogane interrupted coldly.

"Why, says the swordsman with no sword!" Fai turned to him smiling and joining the long fingers of his elegant hands.

"Why, you little…!"

"I'm sorry to interrupt" Syaoran cut. "But I believe we should try and find a way out of this forest."

"Mokona knows out!" the white stuffed-like animal jumped, as full of joy as always.

"Well show it then!" Kurogane hissed.

"Yes!" Mokona started jumping towards one direction and everyone followed her.

Syaoran walked in front, while Sakura Hime followed him closely and Fai and his Kuro-rin closed the group.

As they were walking they heard a sudden explosion. Syaoran instinctively placed himself between the explosion and the Hime, but it wasn't necessary as it didn't reach them. Only a blow of hot air hit their faces. Mokona jumped to Syaoran's shoulder and hid her face in his hair.

"Cephiro still has monsters!" she said.

"Cephiro has monsters?" Syaoran asked moving his head to look at her. That caused her to loose grip and balance and Fai caught her in mid-fall.

The trees trembled and Syaoran assumed a more protective position in front of Sakura Hime, that placed her hand in his shoulder, a little scared.

Kurogane was alert and ready.

There was a long moment of silence.

Brusquely there was another great explosion, and now a huge re dragon appeared from the trees, raising it's long neck and shrieking horribly. And then it lunged towards, naturally, the direction they were.

Syaoran gasped and reached for his sword, but Kurogane stepped in front of him smiling almost maniacally.

"Leave this to me! It seems strong!" he said with an evil grin.

"But…" Syaoran doubted, but he couldn't finish his sentence.

The dragon open a set of enormous wings and, shrieking, he raised in flight. He didn't last long though; he was taken down by something, and fell back to the ground sliding with the impulse, and destroying the trees in the forest until he laid half-dead in front of the small group of interdimensional travelers.

Still, it had will enough to pull itself up on its trembling legs and give a few steps towards them before falling back to the ground. It was truly a sad sight, though it was a horrible, frightening beast.

Then a group of warriors arrived. Apparently they had been following the dragon; they were probably the ones that had taken it down.

Kurogane watched them carefully. These people seemed really strong. Specially the black-haired one.

**MKR bunch point of view **

Lantis jumped over the fallen trees and reached to the open field were the dragon now lay. He didn'0t make himself a fool and think it was done deal; it was a powerful, dangerous creature and the more weak the more aggressive.

Lafarga followed him suit, with Ascot right behind.

The got to the field and Lantis stopped dead.

There was a strange group of people there, just standing. By the look of it, that tall black haired man and the brown haired boy were protecting a young girl of brown hair and green eyes. Behind them, a tall slender blonde guy held in his arms…

"Mokona?" Lantis said to himself, surprised at the sight. The Lafarga caught up with him.

"Hey! What are you doing there? Get away!" he said to the bunch. He started running towards them but right then Ascot's monster smashed into the Dragon, erupting a deafening shriek of pain and making its body of powerful muscles convulse.

Lantis immediately formed a shield around himself and Ascot that had just arrived. Lafarga jumped away skillfully.

Lantis saw the boy turn and jump away, placing his body between the girl and the dragon's, and saw the tall man jump away in another direction while the blonde just smiled, staying still and holding Mokona close to his chest like the girls always did. He saw him smile and close his eyes while around him three of the nine tails and a claw destroyed the ground, the wings slammed the grass ruining it, the Dragon convulsed and coughed up blood that splashed around him but never on him.

Finally Ascot's monster finished off the dragon, that laid still. Lantis took away the shield. Ascot went to congratulate and spoil his monster friend and Lafarga quickly approached the group.

The boy got up, immediately helping the girl, and asking her worriedly if she had been injured, calling her "princess".

"No, thank you." She smiled. "You saved me, I'm alright."

"Ok." The boy said. "Kurogane-sama? Fai-san?"

"Fine." The man in black shrugged walking to them.

The blonde smiled. "No biggies."

"What are you doing in the forests?" Lafarga asked upset. "These are dangerous places, specially for kids!"

Lantis kept quiet. Lafarga was a great swordsman, but he didn't have any magic, and he didn't have, therefore any way of knowing these people clearly didn't belong to this world. Though Lantis had it flat at first sight, as he had when first met up with Umi, Fuu and Hikaru, he supposed Lafarga would need for an explanation.

"I apologize" the boy said. As the two adult men remained silent, Lantis figured he was the leader, though it was very strange coming from a kid that didn't show more than 15 years old…

But then Mokona had always picked the strange people to be with… and there she was again, bouncing around him. Lantis opened his arms and Mokona jumped right to his chest, all the while screaming "Pu, Pu, Puuuuuu" like she always did (_and by now surely the Tsubasa bunch is wondering why the heck Mokona suddenly went one-word-vocabulary-like…_).

Oh, Primera would just love having her back… to try and eat her like before… Clef would be glad though, and so would Presea seeing that her favorite element of torture-imagining was back in Cephiro.

"We didn't know anything about it. We just arrived, you see…"

"Arrived?" Ascot asked approaching the group. "So you are travelers? From where?"

"Uh…" the boy doubted.

"Maybe we could just start with our names?" the blonde guy said coming close to them. "And since we are in your land, we go first! I am Fai D. Florite, this here is Syaoran and this is Sakura Clow Hime from the Clow Kingdom, and that grimy looking guy…"

"Hey, you…!"

"…is Kuro-rin!"

"Kurogane is my name!" the other hissed. Mokona jumped in Lantis shoulder protector, screaming "Pu, pu, pu!" like if she wanted to say she liked the nickname better. Lantis was smart and versed in magic enough to know Mokona could speak and think as any brilliant creature and had decided to never show it, but still glanced at her.

"I am Lafarga, Captain of the Cephirian Royal Guard" Lafarga said. "This is Lantis and that is Ascot. Where have you come from?"

"Recently?" Fai answered. "Or originally?"

"Fai…" Syaoran said softly. "Perhaps this will sound very strange to you, but we actually belong to a different dimension… we travel dimensions."

Just as Lantis had thought.

"Oh, like Umi and the others." Ascots said very surprised. Syaoran turned to him.

"You know other dimensional travelers?" he asked.

**Everyone's point of view (or no one's, how you like it)**

Syaoran was thinking that maybe Seishiro had already gone through this dimension. It would have been a shame to miss him like that, he wanted to talk to him.

"Yes, but I think our Mage would explain that better." Lantis said. "Come with us to the Castle."

"Oh, but" Syaoran said. "We don't have much time to lose… we are here looking for something in particular."

Mokona jumped from Lantis shoulder and bounced around all the way to Syaoran. The boy looked at her rather confused until she jumped into his arms.

"Mokona, don't you feel any feathers here?"

The thingy moved her head no and then jumped away in direction to Lantis and the others, like saying "let's go!". Syaoran didn't doubt anymore, and Sakura Hime and the others followed suit. Lantis and Lafarga lead the way, and Ascot fell behind with the newcomers.

"So what are you looking for here in Cephiro?" he asked.

"It's a very long story" Syaoran said. "But we'll have time to explain that to you in the Castle, right?"

"Yeah, I was just curious." He laughed and Syaoran smiled. Then he looked in front of him. "Just a question, for how long have you had Mokona with you now?"

"Hum, it must be a couple of months now…" Syaoran said. "She is our guide and helps us travel the dimensions. But, you know her?"

"She used to be in Cephiro before." Ascot answered. "After the Pillar system was dissolved she just disappeared."

"Pillar system?" Sakura Hime asked confused.

Ascot nodded. "It was a way of ruling this lands, but it was taken down because of its unfairness. Many people where hurt in the process, there almost was a civil war and foreign planets tried to invade us… but everything is alright now!" he smiled.

"You seem to have gone through a lot of troubles!" Fai said.

"And you have monsters all the time?" Kurogane asked.

"Now we do. People are still a little scared and with all the new comers from other planets we have new kinds of fears and so new kinds of monsters that have to be dealt with."

"And you three fight all of them alone?" Syaoran asked amazed.

Ascot laughed. "No, no! We usually get help, like Ferio, he's the Prince, and the girls come around a lot lately to lend us a hand!"

"Girls?" Sakura Hime asked curious.

"Yes. They are the three Magic Knights, and just like you they come from another dimension. Their names are Umi, Fuu and Hikaru.

"What is a Magic Knight?" Syaoran asked.

"Well…" Ascot started, but was interrupted.

"The Castle is just ahead now." Lafarga, that had stopped, said. "You go on with Lantis please, while Ascot and I have one more monster to take care of…"

"I'll join you." Kurogane smiled evilly. "Those monsters seem strong."

"It's very dangerous though." Lafarga warned.

"All the better. I can prove my strength!"

"Oh, goodie Kuro-pun you're learning just like Tomoyo-sama said!"

"Shut up, you Mage!" Kurogane growled in response.

"You are a mage?" Lantis asked. Fai only smiled at him and said nothing.

Syaoran looked _(up_) at Lantis. "Fai almost never uses his powers. Please, keep this a secret?"

Lantis stared. Then he nodded. Clef would know anyway the moment he saw him, no need to be told. However it was strange how he himself hadn't felt any power from him. Maybe it was that dimensional change that had altered something in Fai. Maybe the dimensional whole opened by them to enter Cephiro had distracted Lantis attention. He did feel strange presences all around, that didn't belong to common monsters. Or maybe he just hadn't focused enough (_right?_).

Lafarga, Ascot and Kurogane left to look for the last monster of the day, and Lantis lead the way to the now visible Castle. It was made of three tall towers of crystal, joined in the heights by what seemed to be a golden kind of… tower necklace? (_mmmm, you try to describe that!_)

Mokona jumped to Lantis arms and got comfortable against his chest. He smiled faintly. Always the same Mokona.

The suddenly a white light erupted in the sky and peered the Castle. Lantis blinked.

The Knights were in Cephiro. Was it a coincidence that they had arrived just after these travelers?

Mokona jumped out of his arms and bounced to the Castle with such eagerness of seeing her friends that she completely forgot the others.

"Hey! Mokona!" Syaoran called running after her, but he stopped soon, not wanting to leave Sakura Hime and the others behind. Lantis caught up to him and he looked at the tall man. "I just hope she doesn't get lost here alone." He said.

"She won't." Lantis answered. "She knows her away around Cephiro."

PREVIEW: Next chapter, see our Tsubasa group meet the rest of the MKR characters, and the Knights! There will be a surprise, too! And I bet you don't guess Who has a "dimensional clon" that he calls younger brother!

252525252525252525525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525252525

Well, chapter 1 done! It was too long so I cut it here. Now where to post it… Tsubasa Chronicles section, or MKR section? Mmmm… I'll throw a coin.

This is my first only CLAMP crossover (I made one with Hellsing and Clover) so please be patient until I get the right style? Please don't flame me! I'm very shy!

And the ones of you that got this far, thanks for reading! And if you think it was any good, could you review?

Namariel out!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok. I know this took so long most of the people that read the first chapter has forgotten it. The fact is we were writing it together my friend Teresa and me. Teresa then had an accident and went into the hospital, and since I hadn't read or seen any of TRC, I couldn't keep on the story. Now that I've read the manga up to volume 12 I can do it! You have my most sincere apologies, and I can promise you it won't happen again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CHAPTER II

The incredibly tall, engraved doors opened together by magic and revealed a vast circular room. In the wall opposite to the doors, there was a small platform with three steps where stood, against the wall, a tall backed white throne where someone was sitting.

(_Note: I'm using the OVA's Clef. Just because I think it's more coherent to his age, that's all.)_

It was a young man, with white hair that fell over the right side of his face, and wearing a blue long sleeved robe over a white outfit. In his hand he held a long staff that reminded of some's creatures skull… tough it didn't seem to be… (_geeze… this character ARE hard to describe…)_

But he wasn't the only one in the room, as three girls and a man were with him. Syaoran looked at them, confused. The girls had strange costumes and also two of them had strange hair colors; red and blue. The man dressed in white had green hair and amber eyes.

The red haired girl turned and smiled full of joy. She had Mokona in her arms, and ran to them as they entered the room.

"Lantis!" she said stopping in front of him. The man returned a warm smile.

"Hikaru, welcome back." He said.

"Look! Mokona is back!" Hikaru showed him the little uh… thingy.

"Yes, I saw her earlier."

"I missed you." She smiled warmly.

"You only saw me last week… but I like to have you back."

"Please" Clef said standing. "Come on in. My name is Guru Clef and I am the Master Mage of Cephiro."

"I am Syaoran" the boy answered. "This is Sakura Hime from the Clow Kingdom, and this is Fai D. Florite."

"Welcome to Cephiro." Clef said, but he didn't smile. Not like he smiled a lot, Clef. "These are the magic Knights, Hikaru, Umi and Fuu. And this is Prince Ferio."

"Hey y'all." He answered.

"Thank you for welcoming us." Syaoran said. "Mokona brought us here. We don't know how long we will be staying, we are in the search of something."

"Really?" Hikaru asked smiling at Sakura Hime. She nodded smiling back. "We can help you! We know our way around Cephiro very well!"

"Thank you." Sakura Hime said.

"But we don't want to inconvenience you" Syaoran said. "We have no idea where it could be and until Mokona tells us it feels something we can't even be sure that it actually is here…"

"Oh, but they can be so helpful Syaoran-kun!" Fai laughed.

"It truly wouldn't be any inconvenience at all." Fuu said gently. "We ourselves needed a lot of help when we were on a quest through Cephiro."

"That's true!" Hikaru said. "We'd like to help you."

"So, what is it exactly that you're looking for?" Umi asked.

Syaoran sighed inwardly. "A few months back, Sakura Hime was trapped by some kind of spell that took away all her memories in the form of feathers. We are traveling through dimensions since then, trying to find them back."

"So" Hikaru said. "You're looking for the feathers so you can bring Sakura Hime's memories back?"

"Right." Syaoran nodded. "And Mokona leads the way through the dimensions. She also tells us when she feels a feather near."

"Tell you, huh?" Umi flashed a suspicious look at the rabbit-like animal.

"Yes…" Syaoran said unsure.

"Oh, you look exhausted." Fuu said with worry in her big green eyes. "You should rest! We will talk some more in the morning."

"Yes, Fuu is right." Ferio said. "I'll take y'all to rooms where you can see the night and in the morning we'll see this whole search matter."

"Oh you're coming?" Fuu asked surprised.

Ferio smiled. "Are you?"

"Well of course, I just offered my assistance…"

"Then so am I." Ferio said grabbing her hand. She smiled warmly. Ferio then looked at the newcomers. "C'mon, follow me."

Hikaru turned to Lantis and burst in a huge illuminating smile. "Let's go I want to show you something!" she said taking his hand and heading to the door.

Lantis smiled and followed her almost sheepishly. Syaoran blinked; he hadn't though of him as an easy coming person, he seemed so cold. Fai was running around with Mokona again.

Ferio guided them through maze-like corridors of high vaulted ceilings and doors in deep blue and silver engravings. It was truly a magnificent castle, very different from that of the Clow Kingdom, that was in contrary, simple and humble.

Syaoran followed them as Ferio spoke with Fai. Behind him, Umi and Fuu were walking with Sakura Hime, but he didn't want to hear them and be imprudent.

"So what do you remember?" Umi asked. "I mean how many feather have you recollected already?"

"Well, just over twenty now." Sakura said. "Syaoran and the others have helped me so much. Now I remember who I am and who my brother is, and where I came from and where that is. Also I have some fragmented memories of my father before he died and my Brother Touya took the throne."

"I see." Fuu said gently. "So, you now remember most of your childhood."

"Yes."

"And Syaoran and you were friends before?"

"No." sakura said. "Syaoran said Yukito and Onii-san asked him to help me recover my memories. I don't have any memories of him before the day I woke up with my heart lost."

"Well but maybe you knew him and still don't remember him." Umi said.

"He would have said something though." Fuu said.

"I think so too." Sakura looked at the boy's back. "He's so honest and kind to me."

Fuu smiled. "I'll talk to Ferio before going to bed for tonight, if you excuse me." She said. The three stopped and Fuu made an elegant Japanese bow to the Hime. "I will see you in the morning, Hime!"

"Yes, thank you!"

Fuu advanced towards Ferio and took his hand. The green haired boy turned to her smiling. Fai fell behind to Syaoran's side.

"Hey there. Watching stars tonight?"

She nodded with a warm smile.

"Everything okay?" Ferio asked. She looked at him with a quizzical expression in her eyes. He shrugged. "You have that thoughtful-sad expression in your face."

"Oh, you know me so well." Fuu laughed softly. "I am worried. I feel Syaoran-kun has left a lot of things outside his story."

"You mean he lied?"

"No. I think he just didn't tell us everything. If you think about it…"

"And that's what you do best…"

".. would a king leave her weakened little sister at the care of a young boy he doesn't even know? Hum."

"Hum." He imitated her thoughtful sigh.

"Ferio…"

"Hum?"

"Just pay attention to how he looks at Sakura Hime. Maybe she doesn't remember, but I _know_ the first time they saw each other wasn't that day when she woke up in a different world."

The next morning+

Syaoran awoke when it was already day, though not too advanced. He sat up in the bed and looked around, recognizing the place as the events of the previous day fell in order in his memory.

Cephiro.

Alright, he'd been in strange places before, and he had managed to find the feather, right? He could do it again this time, specially with the Knight's help.

Then, that was what he repeated himself every morning. Sakura was coming along better every day. Though she held no memory whatsoever of ever meeting Syaoran, she was as kind and gentle-hearted with him as with anyone else. Syaoran was realizing that could come to be enough for him, as long as she remembered everything else. He wanted her to be who she was, it didn't matter anymore if she wasn't who she had been for him. It had never had any future anyway, that relationship. Princesses just don't marry commoners. Not any, not King Touya's little sister.

He got out of bed and got dressed. One good thing about Cephiro was he could pass along as anyone with his own clothes, not needing to borrow any. Everyone dressed in similar fashion anyway.

Syaoran sat in the bed to tie up his boots, when there was a knock on the door. He raised his eyes.

"Come in." he called.

Fai opened the door and Mokona bounced inside. "It's time for breakfast. Then we'll go out and start the search."

"Mokona will find the feather!" the little bouncing thing yelled with innocent joy jumping to Syaoran's lap.

"Good, Mokona." Syaoran smiled. He looked up at Fai. "What do you think of the people here, Fai-chan?"

"I think they're really cute." He answered smiling. Then he opened his eyes a little. "And very powerful, Syaoran-kun. Particularly three of them; Guru Clef, Hikaru and Lantis."

"Yes." Syaoran nodded. "I noticed how Kurogane-sama looked at him."

"Yeah, that's something to beware of." Fai commented. "We both know how Kurorin gets around strong people…"

"And you?"

"Me?"

"How you looked at Clef…"

"Oh, but he's a likable little fellow, Guru Clef!" Fai answered. "An interesting Mage in deed. So sad, as well. But that is hardly the matter. Let's go find that feather!"

"Yes!"

They both exited the room as Syaoran clasped his cape over his shoulders. Mokona led the way through the Castle's fantastic hallways. Anyone could get lost in there! It was nearly a maze of corridors and hallways that all looked the same. Syaoran was glad Fai and Mokona had gone looking for him, otherwise they might had have to organize a search party…

Then up on the hallway he saw a black figure that gave his back to them.

"Good morning, Kurotan!" Fai called.

And automatically Mokona started bouncing around, "Kurotan, Kurotan!" all around them. Kurogane caught him and glared a freezing gaze at it, then threw it back to Fai.

"How was the hunting yesterday?" Syaoran asked as Kurogane joined in walking at his side.

"Cool. The Lafarga guy is strong. We had some good monsters to get rid of."

While they were walking through one of the anonymous hallways in the castle, talking to each other, they suddenly heard a voice calling. They stopped in their tracks and turned towards a large door that opened up to a beautiful garden with a central water spring of white marble.

Hikaru, that was sitting in the edge of the spring, stood up and ran to them.

"We're having breakfast, why don't you come with us?"

Syaoran nodded smiling. "Thank you."

There was a round table where Clef, Umi and Fuu were sitting. Hikaru had been sitting in the edge of the spring with Lantis and a woman with pink hair tied up in a pony tail, with big golden earrings and a lack of clothes that made Syaoran blush.

"Isn't that Caldina from Outo country?" Kurogane asked arching an eyebrow.

"Well yes it is. Only here she is different. Remember." Fai answered.

Ascot and Lafarga were discussing something while Ferio, sitting in a chair, devoted himself to taking care of his sword's blade. Apparently they were already set to get out searching.

Fuu and Umi smiled at them.

"Good morning." Fuu said.

"Good morning." Syaoran answered smiling. "Where is Sakura Hime?"

"And here we go again." Kurogane rolled his eyes in irritation. "Look kid, wouldn't hurt you to stop thinking in her for a second."

"I'm supposed to protect her." Syaoran said softly, leaving Mokona in Umi's arms. "She isn't able to fend for herself when it comes to…"

"We're here!"

Sakura Hime entered the door followed by a tall thin woman with long golden hair tied up in a ponytail.

Syaoran sighed. Kurogane glared at him, annoyed, and Fai smiled sheepishly.

Fuu stood up. "Syaoran-kun, this is the Master Blacksmith, Presea. She said she would give Sakura Hime some kind of weapon to protect herself in any situation, that's why she wasn't here. Also we haven't introduced Caldina." She signaled to the pink-haired woman.

"Hi, kid." Caldina regarded smiling.

Syaoran and Fai sat down to the table with Sakura Hime while Kurogane took a piece of bread and a cup of tea and sat heavily on the edge of the sprint, a little upset by the fact that the conversation with Syaoran had been interrupted.

After a good hot breakfast and some conversation, Kurogane finally stood up. "So, are we getting this done already?"

Syaoran nodded and got up as well, followed by Sakura Hime. Umi and Fuu got up as well, while everyone got ready to leave.

Fai remained sitting, sipping off his tea cup and smiling in an indolent manner. "I think I'll stay here, you have so much help already…"

He didn't finish the phrase since Kurogane grabbed him by the collar and made him stand up and follow him. Fai only had time to get his coat while he followed him forcefully.

"We were thinking" Umi said. "Is there a way of knowing around where the feather would be?"

"No…" Syaoran said. "Mokona always tells us when there is one around. Also Sakura Hime seems to feel them, but other than that…"

"Well, when you have no idea what direction to take, you should walk forward." Hikaru said. "So maybe we should go through the town near the Castle and from there keep going forward.

"Until we hit the Sea? There must be a better way." Lantis said.

"There's so many of us, maybe we should split." Fai said.

Syaoran looked at the group, formed by himself, Kurogane, Sakura Hime, Fai, Umi, Fuu, Hikaru, Lantis, Lafarga, Ascot and Ferio. Surely such a large group would be very difficult to handle.

Finally they decided to split in three groups. Mokona took the initiative to put the groups together, and though Umi and Kurogane complained about it, at the end she fixed them up.

Syaoran, Sakura Hime, Lafarga and Hikaru were one. Fai, Umi, Ascot and Lantis were other, and the third was the rest, meaning Fuu, Ferio and Kurogane, and Mokona joining them too.

They split up and headed for different directions, convening in reuniting the large group at nightfall right there in order to head to the Castle and rest for another early start the next day in case they didn't success today.

Fuu's group headed towards the right, and before they left, Kurogane turned and glanced at Syaoran over his broad black clad shoulder.

"Kid, be careful how you use that sword." He eyed him icily. "And don't let your guard down, 'cause with all the different essences here it's gonna be tough to tell a presence from another. Got it?"

Syaoran nodded severely. "I understand."

Kurogane stared at him for a brief moment, as if he wanted to add something, but instead turned around and left quietly. Lantis followed him sharply with his deep eyes, and suddenly found himself staring right at the magician's cobalt blue eyes.

And suddenly he felt it, the raw power, the horribly dangerous intelligence beneath the carefully constructed façade. And just like that, it was gone, replaced by soothing calm in his eyes and a silly smile that, even if they knew each other for too short a time for him to completely understand it, didn't thoroughly fool him.

He felt a tug at his hand and turned hi eyes away and his head down.

"Something wrong?" Hikaru asked looking at him.

"No." he answered calmly. "Just a passing feeling. Be careful."

"You too!" Hikaru smiled brightly. She turned and caught up with Syaoran and the others, that were already going to the left. Lafarga fell behind to close the march and protect the three kids.

Lantis turned and found Umi standing beside him. It didn't take much brightness to see Umi wasn't quite happy with the arrangements Mokona had done. She was perfectly fine with Ascot; she liked Fai. But Lantis she didn't like. He wasn't sure why, but he suspected it had something to do with her being so protective of Hikaru, with him being Zagato's little brother and with Hikaru and him being so different, both in personalities and age.

Fuu didn't treat him as icily as Umi did. But Fuu was special in a way; she was polite and gentle and cared for Hikaru more than anything else. She had told him she trusted him because he would never let any harm come to Hikaru while he could stop it and he understood.

Umi on the other side still was suspicious of him, although he had a powerful feeling that it related directly with the part of herself that still hadn't come to accept what part she had taken in the end of his brother's story. It was no use to tell her he didn't blame her; she blamed herself. And while Hikaru and Fuu had grown to understand it hadn'0t actually been their faults… Umi still fought that feeling.

"You seem to think a lot." A soft voice took him from his somber thoughts. He looked at Fai, with his soft smile and half lidded eyes, now gentle and indolent.

"And you seem to be hiding something." He answered icily.

"Aren't we all?" Fai smiled. He laughed softly at Lantis' expression, and finally turned to smile at Umi while she and Ascot started walking.

With a quick glance at Hikaru's back, Lantis followed them.

TBC...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Again I'm really sorry for what happened and I hope I can get a second chance!

Loves!

Namariel out!


	3. Chapter 3

TENSIONS IN THE AIR

"Well, I don't think it was a waste of time." Fai answered smoothly. "At least we got to know Cephiro and its beautiful lands."

"While you were looking around, I don't suppose you were by any chance trying to find the feather, were you?" Kurogane glared.

"The feather will reveal itself eventually, no need to get desperate about it, Kuro-woof."

"I'm not your pet!" Kurogane roared furiously, and was calmly dismissed by Fai's smile.

Fuu laughed softly. "Kurogane-kun sure is full of energy."

"Ah, yes." Syaoran answered easily. "He's very active all the time."

"Umi-chan and he really have the same opinion about Mokona, too." Fuu added, leaning a little forward to see the blue haired girl struggle with the white bun attached to her head.

Syaoran smiled gently. "Kurogane-kun is always fighting with Mokona. Mokona even steals his food when we eat, and they struggle to see who is going to eat it. It's amusing."

"Syaoran-kun you're very calm and collected!" Hikaru said blinking.

Syaoran blushed a little, smiling. "Um, it's because my father was so calm, I guess I took it from him."

"Oh, did your father… I'm so sorry, Syaoran-kun." Fuu said sadly.

Syaoran shook his head slowly. "No, it's alright. I miss him, but I know he's happy where he is. He always had a gentle smile and was very tender with me, and worried about me all the time, and that's why I try to be happy too, so he won't be sad."

"Of course." Fuu said kindly. "Because we are not alone, we must take care of ourselves, so the people we love won't be sad if we get hurt."

"Fuu-chan always says that" Umi said, finally catching up with them after successfully throwing Mokona away. "But she had curative powers anyway, so if we do get hurt, she can take care of us."

"You have curative powers?" Syaoran asked blinking.

"Ah, yes, because I can control wind." Fuu asked politely. "Umi-chan can control water, and Hikaru-chan can control fire."

"Really?" Syaoran asked, surprised. "The first world we were sent to was called Hanshin Republic, and in that place, Fai-kun, Kurogane-kun and I were given powers like those in the forms of Kudans that were with us all the time."

"Oh?" Fuu blinked.

"Yes, I had fire, Fai-kun wind and Kurogane-kun, water." Syaoran said.

"Oh, I see." Hikaru said thoughtfully. "Because Kurogane-kun is very similar to Umi-chan and Fai-kun is comparable to Fuu-chan."

"And Syaoran-kun and Hikaru-can have similar character attributes." Fuu completed raising a long thin finger.

"The Castle is in sight now." Umi said looking ahead, raising her head. She turned slightly to look at Lafarga, calmly walking besides Ferio, Princess Sakura serenely sleeping in his strong arms.

"She fell asleep halfway through the woods." Hikaru said. "It was too much of an effort for her. But Lafarga said she's as light as a feather."

"She sure looks that way." Umi muttered, looking at the fragile form of the young princess with a slight frown. "Maybe she should just stay in the Castle tomorrow, don't you think, Syaoran-kun?"

Syaoran looked thoughtful for a moment. "She won't like it. She's growing more and more worried about us lately, she tries to do her best all the time. If we tell her she can't come…"

"I'm sure she'll understand." Hikaru said gently.

"I can stay with her if she doesn't want to be alone." Fuu offered.

"She won't anyway" Umi replied. "Clef is there, and so are Gardina and Presea. And there's always town people around the Castle and in the gardens; she can't feel lonely."

"So, how many worlds have you visited until now, Syaoran-un?" Ascot asked, finally deciding to take a part in the conversation.

Behind the five of them, Ferio and Lafarga were listening to Fai's explanation of how magic worked to move the across worlds. Lantis and Kurogane silently closed the group at the back.

"Keep staring." Kurogane suddenly said low, glaring. Lantis' blue eyes, that had been fixed in the mage's back, turned to him. "He might do a trick."

Lantis remained silent.

"I know what you're thinking." Kurogane continued. "But I'm warning you, don't underestimate him. He can be treacherous."

"His powers are not the only thing he hides, though."

"No, they're not." Kurogane answered, but made no gesture as to inform Lantis of his estimation of the other things Fai D. Florite hid beneath a mask of cheerfulness and care freeness that fooled only those not looking to see behind it.

Kurogane had his own opinions about the mage's mask, but he wasn't willing to share them with someone he didn't trust in. While the three girls that were walking besides Syaoran seemed harmless and kind, Lantis and Lafarga presented danger, and Kurogane, distrustful to begin with, had learn as they traveled the worlds that he could not trust anyone with the ability of causing harm. And Lantis had that ability.

break+

Fuu walked across the hallways of the Castle alone. Sakura had just been put to bed and Fai had decided he would stay with her, and Hikaru-chan, Umi-chan, Ascot and Ferio were all going to go talk with Clef about the journey of the day. Lafarga had withdrawn with Gardina for the day.

It was still day outside, which was good. Fuu wanted to practice some archery before the ends of the day, just so she wouldn't loose practice. With all this time using her sword, she thought she was growing rusty. So she has asked Presea for a bow and arrows and was now heading towards the practice gardens.

She was passing the arches of the first gardens with springs when she spotted Lantis' tall, black form leaning against one of the arches. It was strange he wasn't with Hikaru or at Eagle's side, so Fuu figured she'd approach him and ask if something was wrong.

"Lantis-kun, is something…"

A very familiar sound interrupted her, so she turned slightly to see what Lantis was attentively watching. Kurogane and Syaoran were in the garden, fighting with their swords. Kurogane's blows came fast and continuously, and Syaoran was left only with defending himself and loosing ground as he recoiled at his friend's strength.

"Oh! But, why are they…?"

"Kurogane is training him." Lantis explained. "Apparently he's teaching him to use a sword."

"That's strange, Syaoran seems more than capable of this to me."

"Yet he uses his legs to attack rather than a sword." Lantis replied. "If he can, he will get in a close combat fight in set of requiring for a weapon. Kurogane on the other hand draws his sword at any strange movement. He is trying to teach that reflex to Syaoran."

"I see." Fuu muttered, her green eyes following the fight carefully.

She observed the tall black haired man had more than one opening he could've used to injure Syaoran; the boy was good, but not nearly as good as the teacher. Kurogane swiftly noticed the openings and slipped his sword into Syaoran's defense, breaking it; but he never once hurt him. His sword would even cut the thin material of the boy's clothes, never touching his skin and cutting it. It was magnificent how he moved as if the sword was a part of his own body, an extension of his hands.

"He is superb." She whispered, touching her soft lips with the tips of her fingers, awed.

Lantis nodded. "He has a remarkable self-control. He clearly knows very well what he is doing."

"So" Fuu said smiling kindly. "don't you think Kurogane-san treats Syaoran-kun just like his son, or maybe a little brother?"

"I suppose he is fatherly in some aspects." Lantis answered absently. "But it would seem to make sense. In the strange family they have formed, Kurogane is the only adult man competent to assume the role. The mage is too feminine."

Fuu blinked. She eyed him surprised. Lantis had never been so blatantly clear about something with her before. In the past few months they had spent time together, and they trusted each other, but to think Lantis would speak to her as freely as to Hikaru… However, Lantis HAD changed since Hikaru had destroyed the Pillar System. Perhaps the real Lantis under the cold mask was just as kind as the rest of Cephiro's inhabitants.

She sighed. "I see. You don't trust Fai-san either."

Lantis looked at her. "You mean you distrust him, as well."

"Not me." Fuu said. She smiled gently. "He's kind and cheerful, I like him. But Clef... he thinks Fai-san is dangerous."

Lantis didn't answer. There was a moment of silence before he straightened from the arch and turned around to leave, most likely to see Eagle.

"Just" he said surprisingly, without turning. "Don't let your guard down around them. There is more to them than what they show."

_I know._ Fuu thought as she watched him leave in silence. And yet, even if he didn't trust them, he hadn't been unkind to Princess Sakura, nor had he been cold towards Syaoran or Kurogane. Fai was a completely different matter. Nevertheless, Fuu had felt strange around the mage as well. Perhaps it had something to do with him having the ability of using wind magic just like her, that provoked her a certain type or weird affinity towards him, or maybe because he looked so much like something he probably wasn't. Happy.

"Fuu-chan!" Syaoran called for her. She turned and smiled at him, tilting her head.

"Hello Syaoran-kun. Good work at the training!"

"Thank you." Syaoran blushed slightly, rubbing the back of his neck in an embarrassed manner.

"You an archer?" Kurogane asked in his usual, cold, monotonous voice, leaning down a bit over Syaoran's shoulder. Fuu thought it was an overly protective stance, but she thought it was nice all the same. He cared for the boy.

"I am." She answered. "I was just on my way to practice when I stopped by to see you two. It was an impressive match."

"I'm still no counterpart for Kurogane-san." Syaoran replied shyly.

"The practice makes the master." Fuu smiled. Syaoran nodded, determination flaring up in his eyes.

Fuu blinked, surprised, when Kurogane ruffled Syaoran's brown hair with his big hand, the look in his eyes almost tender and soft, as he roughly ordered the kid to go and clean up, since he was sweaty. It was an astoundingly intimate, affectionate act; too fatherly for Kurogane's generally cold, distant attitude.

Fuu watched the boy run away with Mokona attached to his head, so full of energy it was difficult to believe he had just had a terrible spar with the strictest of teachers.

She turned back to Kurogane, and she discovered him eyeing her suspiciously. Blinking, she didn't try to smile at him; it would probably just irk him, judging by his reactions to Fai-san's sweet smiles. To her observations, Kurogane despised it when someone smiled at the lack of anything else to do. So she looked at him solemnly.

He stared at her for a moment, then shrugged and turned his back. He sat on a rock near the lake and placed his elbows on his knees, and leaned his chin against one of his big hands, studying her with his piercing red eyes.

Strange. They were the same color as Hikaur-chan's, though a deeper shade of red, and yet they were so terribly different. Filled with hardness and suspicion in set of love and happiness. The story behinds those eyes stroked Fuu as terribly painful.

"You seem to be the only one around here that is more than what it looks like."

Fuu blinked. "No, you are mistaken." She said slowly. "You never know how someone is at first look."

"I know the redhair's type. She's just like Syaoran." He said almost boringly. "Umi is probably more like me on the outside. All snaps and fire and a scorching attitude. You're like Fai" he continued coldly. "but a little different. The others are as simple as water. What you see is what you get."

"I believe you are too quick to judge." Fuu observed carefully.

"No, I'm not." Kurogane replied, getting up. "And tell that burnet guy to stop watching us. It's annoying and it'll get him killed."

And he strolled off without another glance, leaving Fuu uneasy as to who these people were. Perhaps the matter was more dangerous than it looked like. She would have to warn Hikaru and Umi to be careful. She looked at the sky, sighing, and she suddenly realized it was dark already.

She would have to leave the archery practice for some other time.

She was too troubled anyway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok. This chapter sucks. I AM aware of it. I don't really know what I was thinking when I wrote it. But It's been too long without an update here so I figured I'd just post it for you. Next chapter will be better. I promise. I mean… it's easy.

Loves!

Namariel, out!


	4. Chapter 4

THE MOUNTAIN IN THE SKY (part I)

Fai D. Florite was leaning against the windowsill, looking out to the gardens in a thoughtful, serene attitude. His chin rested on the palm of his right hand, his right elbow on the stone of the window.

His relaxed position indicated nothing to the view, save that he was stress-free. Hikaru, closing the door that led to Sakura Hime's room quietly, saw him and reclined herself against the windowsill as well, although her petit height made it only to a little above his elbow. Fai, being as lithe and thin as a straw, gave the impression of being even taller than he already was. Fai, his chin still resting in his hand, turned his head and smiled at her.

"You know Hikaru-chan, this castle is very similar top the Castle in the land I come from."

"Really? What's that country called?"

"It's called Celes, and it's usually very cold." Fai said. "We have something called snow, and we wear furry coats and heavy capes." He didn't wander why he was being so open about his country land with this little girl. It was almost natural to be so; as if Hikaru had a special look in her eyes, a special demeanor in her little body that made you trust her. The Castle did bring a sort of feeling, close to melancholy to him; he assumed that, heightened by being apart from Chii and his homeland and not talking about it with anyone, the feeling made him a tad more vulnerable. Maybe it wasn't about Hikaru; perhaps he would've felt just as willing to talk had it been Sakura or Syaoran. Maybe he just wanted to talk.

"It snows in Japan too!" Hikaru said. "It snows in the winter. Tokyo is very cold then, and we use heavy coats too."

"Oh, so that means you come from a land that is called Japan too." Fai turned and leaned his thin frame against the windowsill, now resting in his elbows. "Kuro-wan-wan comes from a Japan country as well."

Hikaru laughed. "He has a familiar accent. And Syaoran-kun comes from a place called Clow Kingdom, as well as Sakura Hime." She looked up at Fai with questioning eyes. "Don't you think it's strange they didn't know each other? Is Clow a very great Kingdom?"

"I've really never been there." Fai answered almost apologetically. "But judging by Syaoran's descriptions and whatever Sakura-chan remembers, I'd say it's a humble, but powerful low profile country. I've heard quite a big deal of Clow-san, Sakura-chan's father, and I know he was a great Sorcerer."

"Oh, was he?" Hikaru blinked.

"Didn't you know? Sakura-chan can see and hear spirits…"

"She can?" Hikaru's eyes widened. "That's incredible!"

"How can that surprise you, here in Cephiro?" Fai asked honestly. "It would seem it is the most common of things."

Hikaru laughed and nodded. She looked out the window to the beautiful continent spreading below, under clear blue skies.

"Fai-san" she started, turning oh him. Fai gave her a look of polite interest, a gentle smile gracing his lips. "How comes you all ended up traveling together?"

"Syaoran-kun and Sakura-chan, Kuro-pun and I all came to see the Witch of the Dimensions at the same moment. She told us to travel together to achieve our goals and so here we are."

"All at once? What a coincidence!"

"You think?" Fai asked softly, his eyes narrowing imperceptibly.

He turned back to look out the window, thoughtful. There was a moment of silence as Fai contemplated the landscape that unfolded in front of him, ethereal beauty that mesmerized his eyes.

His gaze wondered aimlessly and accidentally tripped with the flying mountain. He blinked a couple of times, surprised at it.

He straightened, eyes fixed there. "That place…" he said. "Yes… it might be there. Let's go, Hikaru-chan!" he said walking off towards the gardens. "I think I have an idea!"

break+

"Up there?" Kurogane eyed the flying piece of rock suspiciously. "What the hell makes you think it's up there?"

"It looks like the place of most difficult access in all of Cephiro." Fai answered. "Following our usual luck—which just happens to be pretty bad—I'd take my bet it's probably up there."

"Yeah, following our luck." Kurogane growled.

"Theoretically" Guru Clef said looking up. "The flying mountain is the Wind Temple of the Guardians. The Genius Windom was sleeping there awaiting for the Magic Knight of Wind to find him. Now that the Guardians are gone, it shouldn't be dangerous."

"But?" Kurogane arched an eyebrow.

"Well, when the Pillar died and Cephiro was destroyed, the Mountain fell." Presea answered. "When we restored Cephiro, no one took care of the Mountain; yet it's right there, flying again. The Mountain being back might be just another aspect of Cephiro's restoring, but I wouldn't take that for granted. It should be empty now that Windom is gone, but with all the monsters going around I doubt it. It's a powerful sontroghold after all."

"Just our luck." Kurogane grunted. "It's likely to be there, if it's anywhere in this planet. So how do we get there?"

"Mokona should be able to take you." Clef pointed out. "If not then I can let you have temporarily one of my creatures."

"I'll take the creature a hundred times before trusting in the bun." Kurogane said.

Mokona jumped to his head with such strength the samurai actually stumbled back, struggling to breath with the thing attached to his face.

"Thank you very much Guru Clef-san." Fai smiled.

"Sakura-hime is still asleep." Syaoran said. "It's late now, almost evening, but I want to do as much as possible as soon as possible. Would it be too much of a trouble to do it now?"

"Syaoran-kun, it's very dangerous." Fuu said. "To go into an unknown place in the middle of the night…"

Kurogane rudely shoved Mokona to the grown, where it bounced rather obscenely, and turned to Syaoran. "We'll go in the morning." He said resolutely. "Going into unfamiliar possibly enemy grounds in the middle of the night is anything but smart. Our luck sucks already, let's not push it. Besides" he added arching an eyebrow. "You can barely hold yourself upright after the training this afternoon."

"I'm not…"

Kurogane simply pushed his shoulder and the boy stumbled backwards. Kurogane caught his wrist and brought him back up.

"See? You'll be an obstacle like this." The samurai pressed letting go. "If I go now, you're not coming with me."

"You're not going alone!" Syaoran said, the look of determination in his eyes so vivid it was undoubted he would fight his mentor in this subject.

"Then we'll all go in the morning at that's it." Kurogane almost barked. "Let's go to bed. You too." The samurai fixed his eyes in Fai.

"Why am I being sent to bed too, Kuro-papa?"

"Because if you stay bothering around I'm sure I'll have to go save you from something in the middle of the night and I don't feel like it. And don't call me that!" he added as an afterthought.

"You're so moody… relax!"

"Don't tell me to…!" Kurogane's eyes blazed, but the ninja found himself unable to express this distinct type of irritation with words, so instead he rudely pushed the mage towards the Castle's doors and gestured for Syaoran to follow soon.

"They sure have a strange relationship." Umi muttered.

Syaoran sighed. "In the morning then." He said. "Sakura-hime won't want to stay back…"

"Nor will us." Fuu smiled kindly. "We'll all go together and protect Sakura-hime. After all we did offer you our help!"

"I just don't want you to be endangered by our mission." Syaoran sighed. He sighed because he knew it was pointless; they'd be coming along anyway, and actually he was pretty relieved they would.

"Well, maybe we don't want you to be endangered by our world." Umi said arching an eyebrow. "Besides, the more the merrier!"

Syaoran smiled. Mokona jumped to his shoulder and tugged at his hair. Interpreting correctly the gesture, the boy headed towards the Castle's doors.

Guru Clef watched him walk away serenely. Then he turned to Lantis. They exchanged a knowing look of understanding.

_You feel it too, don't you?_ Guru Clef silently asked to his mind.

_Yes. There's something about the boy. Something odd. A strange aura. _

_Yes… also, Fai-san is hiding something… I recommend caution, Lantis_.

Lantis nodded silently and left.

"Well, we all better go get some rest too." Fuu said. "Otherwise we might be an obstacle tomorrow too!"

"Ne, don't worry." Umi laughed. "If we happen to be just that, Kurogane won't fail to let us know!"

break+

"I should have known!" Kurogane grunted, sitting cross legged and cross armed on top of the flying fish Guru Clef had provided them with. "Can't trust a single Mage, no matter what dimension!"

"Isn't it early to be in a mood already?" Fai grinned.

"Can you fly?"

"You know I can't…"

"Then don't make me kick you off the fish."

The mountain was coming nearer quite fast. The fish was considerably quick even though its looks. Kurogane would have rather to be given a riding beast like the one Lantis had; a horse. But even to Kurogane it was obvious that complaining about what was freely given to them as a favor was going too far over the line.

The warrior turned away from Fai, that was kneeled by him and attached to his arm—Fai was light as a feather, and the wind would have blown him away, so he had taken footage in Kurogane's heavier, stronger body—to look at Syaoran.

The kid was kneeling near the head of the fish, talking to the blue haired girl and the green haired kid, Mokona relaxed in his lap between his hands that protected him/her (whatever) from the wind. Lafarga and Ascot would join them later because they had gone hunting.

"Hey, Mage" the samurai said, still staring at the boy. "Why did you come along?"

"Huh?"

"Will you fight? Are you going to use your magic to be helpful?"

Fai didn't answer.

Kurogane's frown deepened. "Then stay out of the way and don't get in trouble. I can't always be making sure you don't get killed."

Fai only widened his grin.

"The fish slowed down and entered the hall of the mountain. It was wide and open, the high flat ceiling held by thin columns. The floors were tiled with white marble. The sun that filtered through the opening only reached so far; the rest of the hall was in darkness and the ends were impossible to make out.

Kurogane jumped off the fish, Fai right behind him. When the four of them were off, the fish disappeared. Ferio looked around.

"Wow.. I'd never been in one of the Temples before…"

"Yeah, but this isn't like the first time we came." Umi said.

"It's changed a lot." Hikaru jumped off the horse and landed neatly on the tiled floor. "It's…"

"Darker." Umi finished. "And scarier. Whne we came before, it was scary because we were so inexperienced, but you felt an inner calm, a kind of serenity… now that's gone."

"That was probably Windom's calm aura." Lantis said. "Windom being gone, it only makes sense that the aura has left as well."

"Mokona, can you feel the feather?"

The bun concentrated. It shook its head slowly in a negative gesture.

"But there are strange forces in this place." Fai said thoughtful. "Mokona might be confused by them."

"Yes, there are so many presences here that even telling ours apart from the unknown is difficult." Lantis said.

"Then… we have to go deeper inside and see if Mokona can feel it clearer." Syaoran said.

"Yeah. Let's get moving."

Mokona climbed to Kurogane's shoulder, higher than Syaoran's. They started moving inside, alert to their surroundings as they moved in a close group.

Fai thought he had felt something to their right. He slowed down and kept staring at that point, seeing if it happened to move again.

When it did, his eyes narrowed and he turned in that direction, walking there silently.

The creature moved again. Fai got a good look at it from the light of the sun that reflected off the marble tiles, as it moved away from the column, backing away from Fai.

It was a little, puppy creature. Apparently some sort of fox demon with enormous almond emerald green eyes and black fur. It growled and Fai, but it didn't look as though it could make much damage…

Fai crouched down, his extended arms leaning over his knees as he usually did, and smiled at the puppy. He was giving out an aura of calmness and trust, trying to get the puppy to come to him, to get a better look of it.

He heard a growl behind him. His eyes widened. He turned from his crouched position, his left knee going to the floor, and he didn't even have time to see the creature before the claws ripped from his right shoulder to his chest, flinging him away.

He slid across the marble floor, still shocked by the intensity of the pain he felt, and unable to get a hold of anything.

He only managed to grab the edge of the tiles, when his body fell off the hall and was left to hang over the edge, above the land of Cephiro, dangling from his right, injured, shoulder.

He was able to muster the strength enough to grab onto the edge with his left hand as well. Concentrating on the task at hand, he even lifted himself until his elbows were on the edge, breathing hard of the effort.

He raised his eyes and saw the wolf like bigger demon looking down on him from its taller position by the edge. The claws were scratching the tiled floor, they were so long and sharp.

Far behind the monster, to where Fai's sight could reach, there was no one in the hall.

He was alone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, I'm not going to make up any sad excuses for taking so long. To be brutally honest, I've been too busy with other stuff and I forgot. Lying to you would be unfair. The only thing I can do, thus, is swallow my pride and say that I am sincerely sorry and I apologize. And it most certainly won't happen again.

I'm sorry.

Namariel.


	5. Chapter 5

THE MOUNTAIN IN THE SKY (PART II)

Fai had problems lifting himself up until he was lying on the tiled floor, panting heavily by the effort of it. The wolf like blue creature kept staring at him with its bright emerald eyes, but it didn't move an inch while the Mage worked on saving himself from a very long and painful, quite possible lethal, fall.

Fai pushed himself up to a sitting position with his shaky arms and stared back at the creature, trying to understand why he hadn't been brutally attacked and ripped to shreds in those few moments it had taken him to climb back into the hall.

The giant wolf demon stared some more, then blinked and moved its tail quietly, studying the human with piercing eyes, apparently judging whether he was a danger or not.

Fai, still panting, took his right hand to his forehead to clean off the weat that had accumulated there, but when he tried to move his whole arm shot in an unbearable pain. He winced and clutched it tightly with his left. As carefully as he could, he touched his shoulder with his delicate fingers.

It was out of place. It was obvious by the way there was a gap between the bone of the shoulder and the bone of the arm, where there shouldn't be _any_ gap. His elbow was twisted and quickly swallowing, but wasn't broken. His wrist though was bent in a completely unnatural angle. Fai gasped upon looking at it, asking himself how could he had forced his wrist to hold on to the edge in set of letting go, in that terrible state… it must have been unconscious, as he realized he had done it to save his own life, when usually he would have welcomed the opportunity to end it, specially when Kurogane was away and couldn't become infuriated by his lack of self concern…

He didn't get how his slender, delicate fingers had hold on the entire weight of his body while forcing the junctures of his bones so brutally…

He heard a slow growl and lifted his gaze.

The demon had gotten so close to his bent legs he was actually sniffing them softly, taking in the scent of Fai's body.

Puzzled by that move, and still rather shocked by what ahd happened only moments ago, Fai didn't have the presence of will to quickly push himself away, specially not with that arm in that state.

The demon ran its nose from Fai's knee down to his ankle and sniffed a little harder. Then suddenly he was biting down on it.

Fai's eyes widened although the pain wasn't still reaching his numb brain and stifled a scream as the demon raised its head and dragged him away from the edge.

Finally reacting, the Mage winced and tried to reach his ankle with his left arm, but the demon moved its head and sank the fangs in deeper.

Fai screamed and tried to escape, but there really was no way… he was at the demon's mercy. He sat up and made it to grab the fur and push the demon into letting him go, but suddenly he found he had to defend himself against the puppy too, and reacted just in time to cover his neck with his arm as it jumped to attack.

In set of letting it bite him this time, though, the mage brutally moved his arm and strike it in the muzzle. The puppy made a stifle cry and dropped to the floor, confused by the sudden pain.

The demon growled, letting go of Fai's ankle to jump over him so that the Mage was trapped between its giant paws, the huge growling muzzle inches from his head, and Fai had a moment of hesitation as he struggled to decide whether to use his magic and get himself free of this situation, or simply let the demon had his way and let it all end then and there…

And as it usually happened, it turned out it wasn't Fai's decision at all, as the long silver blade of a sword swung it way through said muzzle, making a deep cut on top if it. Warm blood splattered over Fai as the demon winced pitifully and retreated away from his lying form, crying.

Fai blinked and looked up as Kurogane's black form materialized in front of his eyes, his face cold but his eyes concerned. The samurai roughly clutched the front of his shirt and pulled him up to a sitting position. When Fai seemed to drop back again, he placed his thigh against his back and let him rest against it, holding his head with his big hand.

"What the hell happened to you?" he demanded.

"I… had a bit of an incident, I'm afraid…"

"Fai-san!" Syaoran was kneeling at his side looking at him worried. "Your wrist!" he exclaimed with horror.

"It's alright." Fai smiled calmly. "Just broken."

"Fai-san, you're injured! And Fuu-chan didn't come! We have to get you to the Castle." Hikaru said.

"No, don't abort this on my account, I'm fine."

"Don't lie." Kurogane growled, lightly touching the injured ankle with the tip of his sword, careful not to sink it in. Fai winced painfully. "You need attention."

"I'm telling you, Kuro-puu, I'm fine!" he laughed softly and in returned Kurogane nudged his displaced shoulder with deliberated force. Now Fai cried out softly.

"Kurogane-san…" Umi started worried by the cold look in the deep red eyes.

"_Don't lie_." The samurai repeated coldly, now his voice sounding forced. He was making an effort to keep himself under control.

"We need to move him back to the Castle." Lantis said, as he studied the demon with his deep eyes. "His injuries are not life threatening, but they are dangerous. This demon… why did he attack you, Fai-san?"

"Oh, that was probably my fault." Fai answered, gasping. "I might have gone too close to its puppy…"

The demon lifted its head and growled aggressively at Lantis. The man moved his sword lightly and the blade appeared, a bright line of white light he directed to the demon. The wolf growled some more, its long ears shook, then he lowered its head, and started withdrawing back into the darkness of the columns where the light of the sun didn't reach.

"We only heard your scream a moment ago, Fai-san." Syaoran said. "We didn't hear when you called."

"You didn't." Kurogane corrected. "You just stayed behind, didn't you?"

"I didn't think it was dangerous." Fai sighed. "Besides… Kurorin always says I should take care of myself…"

"I never said you should let yourself die before calling for us!"

"That's not what I meant to do." Fai said honestly, his smile faltering a little when he saw Kurogane's eyes, ablaze. "I really didn't think I could be…" his voice died slowly. "Kurorin is upset at me…"

Kurogane turned his eyes away, furious. His fingers in Fai's neck were too tight; he was conscious that he was hurting the tender flesh there, and he knew that the only reason Fai wasn't complaining was that the reflex of automatically hiding his pain was heightened by the fact that the Mage knew, he _knew_, Kurogane was angered at him for letting himself be injured so stupidly.

"Kurogane-san, we should call for the fish and go back down." Syaoran said, eyeing the samurai wearily.

Kurogane nodded silently. "Go." He said shortly. "We'll catch up."

"But…" Hikaru hesitated.

"_Go_."

Lantis touched Hikaru's shoulder. Though she and Umi eyed Kurogane some more, worried about his mental stability (and who wouldn't…) the fact that Syaoran so promptly obeyed the order indicated that he trusted the samurai wouldn't hurt the fragile mage, so they left them alone for a moment. Still, Lantis glanced back every few steps just to make sure.

"You said…" Fai started. "That night in the bar in Outo Country you said…"

"I said I'd take care of the ones I care for." Kurogane cut. "If you were in danger, why the hell didn't you call for us?"

"I didn't realized I was after it had happened, Kurorin…"

"Don't call me that." Kurogane gritted his teeth. "Be serious, damn it! I'm sick with you trying to find a way to get killed…"

"You're being unfair." Fai blinked. "I made a mistake, that's all."

"Your mistakes are getting increasingly suicidal."

Fai blinked. He was at a loss in front of Kurogane's blazing anger.

"That night" he insisted. "You said I had to save myself and not wait for someone to come save me. You…"

"I won't let you die." Kurogane cut. "I won't let you, let yourself die, either." He pressed. "I told you, you're not alone anymore, you don't belong only to yourself anymore. The kids like you. The kids will be sad if you die, and they have already other things to be sad about. They don't need a weak coward who can't defend himself because he thinks his life is worthless!" he ended in a hiss.

Fai's smile had disappeared a while ago. Now his eyes flooded with tears and he had to blink them back down. Kurogane's fingers were tangled in his hair, pulling it and adding to the pain in his chest and his throat.

"Stop." He managed to choke out. Kurogane's eyes widened a bit, flaring up, but Fai shook his head slowly. "You have to stop. You'll hurt yourself if you go much further… you'll hurt them…"

"I told you already, I don't give a damn about your past." Kurogane growled. "I know you now, I want you to live in the now. Be a part of this group, or leave the group altogether. Don't be dangling in the middle."

"I can't live hold together by _your_ will, Kurogane." Fai sighed, relaxing his head back to the samurai's big hand, so that he uncurled his fingers to hold it properly. "It doesn't work like that."

"Then find your own will." Kurogane closed his eyes a moment, clearing his mind. "Until you do, I'll keep you alive, and so will the kid and the princess. Find some will there is you need it, live for them, until you can live for yourself. If you can't" he added firmly. "If time passes and you still don't have something to live for, and still want to die, then I'll kill you myself."

Fai laughed softly. "Such a determined child…"

Kurogane grunted. He pulled Fai back up to a sitting position and turned his back on him, grabbing his left arm and passing it over his own shoulder so that Fai's hand could clutch at his chest.

"Get on." He ordered.

Fai sighed, but with some effort, he obeyed. Kurogane passed his arms under his legs and hoisted him up to his back so that Fai's head rested on his shoulder.

"How's your arm?"

"It's fi—it hurts." He cut himself, already feeling the warrior's temper if he dared say he was fine.

"There's string." Kurogane said after a moment.

"Uh?"

"There's string that bind people." The man continued. "That's why you're not alone anymore. You don't belong only to yourself, you're not your only person. When you know people you bind them to you and they bind you to them. Giving yourself up and dying is completely selfish because you give away something other people try to keep. You must think we're idiots."

"No, I… that's not true."

"But it is." Kurogane looked at him out of the corner of his eye. "Because when you allow yourself to be hurt when the kids and I try to keep you safe, you disregard _our_ will and simply do what _you_ want. That's selfish. I don't know what happened to you before I met you, but I don't care either…"

"I never said I was brave." Fai whispered. Kurogane widened his eyes. "You can think I'm a coward… it's surely true to someone like you. But you're young, Kurogane… and whatever strength I had before left me…" he interrupted himself and his head shifted so that his temple was pressed against the man's shoulder, his face away from his. "It's not that I want to die… I just don't care… but if you want me to care, then…" Kurogane noted the Mage's voice was turning into a whisper, and alarmed realized he was losing consciousness. "I guess… I'll have to… fight…" he was unconscious.

break+

Crystal blue eyes opened up to a white ceiling. He didn't know this foreign ceiling. He didn't recognize this foreign ceiling. He swallowed and turned his head.

He didn't recognize the white haired man lying in the bed next to him either. How could he, all of a sudden, be in a place he didn't recognize…?

He sat up and noticed his body didn't hurt. He looked at his wrist, which was cured, and his elbow and shoulder too, and his ankle didn't hurt. So he had been cured… ah, yes, Fuu-chan. He smiled softly.

"_You seem better."_ A soft gentle voice. Fai looked at the man in the next bed. The man seemed asleep, his eyes closed, a gentle smile gracing his lips._ "I was worried when they brought you. You were broken_."

_How very true that is, in so many sad senses_, Fai thought to himself.

"You must be Eagle." Fai said quietly. "Hikaru-chan told me about you. I trust you're coming off better every day."

"_I am improving, it is said_." Eagle chuckled lightly. "_I wouldn't know. Although I gradually become more aware of my own body_."

"You must be very aware of the hearts of those around you, also." Fai said. "Because you can't move, your mind senses are sharpening. Kurogane…"

"That strong young man? He was angered, and saddened… it's really very pretentious of me to try and understand someone I don't know."

Fai smiled.

"_Your company is very similar to Fuu-chan's, Fai-san." _

"_Yes, so I have been told."_ Fai said without moving his lips. "I know you know, I could help you, but… " his voice died out into the room.

"_That's alright_." Eagle said soothingly. "_You're still shaking, it would seem_."

Fai closed his eyes and stilled his spirit. He wasn't physically shaking…

"_Are you scared?" _

Fai opened his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "I guess… "

"_I understand."_ Eagle said gently. _"It can be scary… to learn to have faith again… once you've accepted you will die. I understand." _

Fai lifted his arm over his eyes and closed them, sighing.

"_But_" Eagle continued. "_It's not so scary when you realize… you're not alone_."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Next chapter they'll go back to the mountain, since with all this they didn't get a chance to see if the feather was there or not. Until then!

Namariel, out!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the confusion the other day. I made a mistake when updating the chapter and stupidly posted the previous one again… silly me. This is the right one.

"Wahh… Kurorin… why does it have to be so early?" Fai rubbed his eyes lazily.

"Shut up." Kurogane glared at him. "Right after the sun comes out is the best time to attack the demons." He returned his glaring red gaze to the bun he was currently holding up by the long ears, right in front of his face. "And you" he hissed. "Stop puuing like an idiot and start talking."

"Puu!"

"Argh!" Kurogane threw Mokona roughly to Syaoran's arms. "What the hell is wrong with it?"

"It seems Mokona can't speak in Cephiro." Syaoran answered frowning a bit. "I wonder why though…"

"Maybe it just doesn't want to?" Fai suggested smiling.

"We should start moving." Ferio came up to the group. "Lantis thinks the demons sense us being here, so we must be swift in finding the feather if it is here."

"Yeah, let's start." Kurogane grinned, clutching the handle of the sword Mokona had already given him. He turned to look over his shoulder. "And I want to see you at _all times_, got it?" he said to Fai. The Mage smiled sweetly.

"I'll walk right by you all the time, Kuro-pon." And he actually grabbed at Kurogane's arm. The ninja glared fire and tried to break free but the Mage just wouldn't give.

"I can feel it." Sakura whispered, her eyes closed. She opened them and looked at the darkness beyond the columns, where anything and everything could be expected. "The feather… it's definitely here."

"Good." Kurogane grounded roughly pushing the Mage away. "Then let's get it."

Hikaru nodded, a determined look forming in her eyes, and everyone moved forward, in a close group. They couldn't be sure what they would be facing, and they had to be careful.

The group was formidable. Put up with the best warriors Cephiro could offer alongside Kurogane and Syaoran, the possibilities of being thoroughly defeated in the mission were rather thin. The grounds, however, weren't favorable, and seeing as though the place was unfamiliar to them all and they didn't even have an estimate of how many demons took refuge in the dark halls and corners, the balance could be tipped in their way as very well as it could not.

As they moved silently along a hallway, they felt the energy of many creatures fluctuating around them. Kurogane kept a close watch of Fai, that obediently walked by his side, looking around with calculating eyes that didn't match his grin at all. The ninja looked at him.

"What is it?" he asked in a hiss. He had come to know the soft, almost unnoticeable changes in Fai's eyes according to his moods or thoughts, and now he knew the Mage was alert.

It surprised him that Fai didn't even try to deny his concern. "The air is so thin in here, Kurorin." He said, almost out of breath. "There is this huge pressure that constricts me…"

"I don't feel anything."

"It's because you don't have this kind of magic in you." Fai answered. "I can feel the feather close, but there are so many other energies in here it makes it difficult to loate it properly… we might have to run through the whole mountain to find it."

"So? We'll do just that."

"That's hardly a battle strategy, Kurotan."

"Something's coming." Lantis suddenly called. Everyone froze. Syaoran stepped in front of Sakura, grabbing the hilt of his sword. Kurogane grabbed his own hilt, ducking a little to fall into a fight stance. Hikaru, Umi and Fuu listened carefully as Ferio and Ascot fell back with Lafarga, to guard the back of the group.

"Get down!" Hikaru suddenly screamed, stepping back. The wall to their right blew away in dust and pieces of wall that flung everywhere in a dangerously random mess. Fuu immediately formed a shield of wind around them, effectively protecting them.

Once the dust started settling, in front of them appeared a huge troll like figure. The think arms were so long the sharp knuckles were leaning against the floor heavily. Two magnificent fangs erupted from the lower jaw aggressively, as dull golden eyes fixed themselves on the closest figure to them; Umi.

The girl failed to react, but fortunely Lantis didn't. The heavy fist blasted against the light beam blade. Lantis' boots slid an inch on the floor n account of the brutal strength, but he didn't budge. Gritting his teeth, he pushed and released his blade, immediately jumping to attack. With him in the middle, there weren't much anyone else could do, seeing as any movement would result in injuries for him.

He was still in the air when, with an amazing speed, the troll used his other arm to hit him on the side. Lantis disappeared in the other wall, destroying it with the impact. Hikaru screamed, but before she could lunge forward Lafarga's hand was on her shoulder.

"Let's move on! It seems we've been discovered and targeted, we must hurry!"

"But…" Hikaru looked up at him.

"Lantis is strong, he can defeat him. Let's not be in his way. The room is limited as it is." Lafarga insisted.

It was then a powerful beam of light pierced through the troll's shoulder. Blood splattered over Kurogane and Fai, that were behind him. Lantis appeared from the whole on the wall, a slow trickle of blood running down the side of his face, but his eyes were clear and his face determined. Kurogane nodded at him and lunged forward, Syaoran closely behind him. The others followed suit.

Lantis hadn't expected the heavy looking troll to show that much speed. Speed, however, combined with whatever strength a troll could wield, were not sufficient to kill a swordsmanship of his caliber. To dispose of this trash would roughly take a minute.

Lafarga and Kuroagen were running at the head of the group. They were the first ones to arrive to the wide room they encountered. It was vast and round, and it was filled with all kinds of demons ready to attack.

Kurogane grinned and unsheathed his sword. He vaguely sensed the three Magic Knights releasing their own magic swords, but paid no attention to them as a marvelously big spider threw its front legs against him. Easily cutting them off, he jumped and cut it down right in half, immediately moving to the next demon.

In fights, it is always difficult to know whose side it is that it's winning. A warrior never knows if his army won or lost until the battle ends. In the battlefield you must fight for your life, which is difficult enough, and in a room crowded with huge figures, dark and flooded in conflicting energies Kurogane couldn't recognize, the ninja quickly lost track of his companions. Only from time to time did he get a glimpse of Syaoran protecting Sakura, of Ascot's creatures pushing and destroying some enemy, of Lafargs' wind blast or Hikaru's fire, occasionally lighting the room as if it were a torch.

He felt a soft touch, a brush even, to his back, and didn't turn. "How deep do we need to go?"

"Deeper." Fai answered elegantly dodging a dragon's paw. Kurogane turned and severed said offending limb away from its owner.

"Perhaps we should turn back." Fai said. "There's no room to fight properly here!"

"Once you advanced on enemy lands, you never turn back!" Kurogane replied. "Ah, you!" he spotted the wolf like creature that had almost killed Fai the day before and swiftly decapitated it. "You move _forward_!"

"Forwards where?" Ferio asked briefly as he sliced through a crocodile looking…thing.

"Forwards is anywhere but the road you came from." Kurogane barked decapitating a long necked dragon. "So anywhere is fine!"

"There's a door there!" Umi's water dragon devoured about ten demons and let them all see the black mouth of an opening in the wall, right across the room.

"And so our road is revealed!" Kurogane used his technique to evaporate the closest demons, clearing a room of about twenty feet around Fai and himself. He yanked the mage's wrist and rushed towards the door. A flying dragon the came towards them, but Hikaru's fire quickly disposed of it, and the group reassembled and reached the door.

"This is a death trap!" Ferio complained. "They'll get us crumbled in here and we won't be able to fight!"

Kurogane randomly took a side door and lead the group towards the right. "There's a good thing about figthint in a cramped space." He said over his shoulder. "You enemies will come one at the time!"

"But we all use wide range attacks techniques, Kurogane-san!" Fuu replied. "And if we can't move freely the balance will tip in our disfavor."

"Wanna head back?"

"That's not possible anymore!" Syaoran yelled from the back of the group. "They're coming after us!"

"Let's split!" Kurogane suggested.

"No!" Fai released his wrist and got ahead of Kurogane. "Follow me! I'll find the feather."

"About time!" the ninja spat. He turned to look over his shoulder. "Princess?"

"I'm alright!" Sakura was running behind Hikaru, who held her hand in a tight grasp.

Suddenly there was a light in front of the, a door to some kind of outside… and then they were back at the terrace where they had come from.

"The hell!?" Kurogane barked. "Back to square one?!"

"No…" Fai frowned slightly. "I think we went right across the mountain. Perhaps we turned wrong somewhere…"

"We should've asked for directions." Ferio snorted. "There were a lot of nice folks back there to ask to…"

"Ask them now!" Ascot yelled, jumping back and away from the door as half a dozen of demons burst through it at the same time.

"I'll guess we'll return to where we did the wrong turn." Kurogane grinned manically, the murderous glint on his eyes flaring alive.

The battle began again. This time though, the space was vast and the light abundant. In such terms, Kurogane could easily keep watch of how his companions coped with the pressure. Umi, Hikaru and Fuu kept in a close range of each other, helping one another automatically at any sight of danger. Lafarga preferred fighting lone, while Ferio also coped on his own although never too far from the green dressed girl. Ascot's monsters kept the bigger enemies away from the trio of girls. Syaoran unfolded quite admirably considering he had to constantly watch for Sakura Hime's safety, although Kurogane was pretty much in the same position with Fai. The Mage, however, was an expert at dodging, and quite frequently used this rather unremarkable ability of his against his enemies, making it so that they destroyed each other if they weren't careful. And demon's weren't. This way, the Mage made sure to dispose of his enemies without even acting, because he used the demon's powers to his benefit.

Kurogane though it was a coward way of acting, but he still considered it much of an improvement the fact that he was at least moving in set of numbly staying put to get killed… so as to admit it, the ninja gave him _some_ credit.

Distracted in watching the Mage, Kurogane failed to see the black lion form that collided against his side. Not injured, Kurogane still wasn't able to resist the blow, and slide across the tiled, slippery floors towards the edge of the terrace. Inmediately assessing the situation, Kurogane sank his sword in the tiles, stopping his race towards death; but he couldn't snatch it back in time to stop the next collision the lion prepared, and his hands let go of the sword.

Kurogane, much more accostumed to battles in hostile environments that fai, grabbed hold of a demon that was close at hand and used it to stops his sliding. Next he pushed the demon between himself and the attacking lion and retreated back, lunging to recover his sword.

The lion recovered faster than he had anticipated though. Kurogane dodged its attack and grounded his feet. In a position in which he was unable to reach his weapon, he had to manage with his hands at least to gain some time.

The luon attacked head on and he dodged at the last minute. Sinking its claws on the tiles, the lion tried to turn, but couldn't manage, finally finding the edge and falling of it.

But not before hitting Fuu on the way. Hikaru reached for her too late, and Kurogane lunged forward. He caught her wrist and yanked it back, even heard it crack with the sheer aggressiveness of his act, but Fuu fell forward to her knees, safe, and Kurogane didn't have time to worry about her before falling off the edge himself.

He came to a sudden stop and his shoulder suddenly flared with pain, but his pain shouldn't have been nothing compared to the one Fai was feeling, leaning over the edge holding onto his wrist. His frail body was holding onto Kurogane's much bigger, heavier one, accompanied by the impulse of his fall; it had to be under great stress. Fai's face was hidden in the crook of his own shoulder.

Kurogane shifted his wrist and grabbed into Fai's. He lifted himself with his elbow until he reached the edge and hoisted himself up. Once safely on the terrace, he lifted Fai to a sitting position and saw that his shoulder was completely out of place.

"Your bones get off very easily." He grunted.

Fai gasped a choked laugh. "Sorry, but you should consider going on a diet… you're so heavy."

"Breath deep so I pull your shoulder back in place."

"Let Fuu-chan do it…" Fai said a little uneasy.

"The pain will stop if I put it in now, stupid." Kurogane insisted. He gently pried the Mage's fingers away from his shoulder and with carefully fingers grabbed the arm. Fai gasped in pain and closed his eyes.

"Kurogane-san!"

The ninja turned at Syaoran's cry and saw the heavy black lion running to them. He roughly pushed Fai away from him and jumped back. Fai fell to his back, wincing, and the lion, unable to stop his impulse, fell off the edge.

"Finally, he's dead!" Kurogane yelled in exasperation, climbing back to his feet. He walked to Fai and pulled him up from his uninjured arm. "Fine, let's go with Fuu."

"I can go on my…"

Kurogane yanked him out of the way of two wrestling monsters.

"Fucking look around, Fai." The ninja grunted, as he started to walk ahead of the Mage, dragging him by the arm. "This is a battlefield."

"…sorry."

Lantis was suddenly on their side. "We can go on like this for the rest of the day. We have lost our advantage, because the surprise is gone. I advice to finish this attack and retreat back to the Castle to regroup and determine a new plan."

"Have fun." Kurogane replied. "See you there."

"Don't be ridiculous." Lantis glared. "You cannot stay here on your own."

"I won't, the brat and the Mage stay too."

"Is that so…?" Fai asked weakly.

"Where the hell's that girl?" Kurogane stopped to take a look around, trying to spot Fuu in between the mess that surrounded them.

"I do not appreciate to be ignored." Lantis hissed.

"Fine, I'll tell it to your face." Kurogane confronted him. "Now listen and carefully cause I'm not repeating myself. _I'm **not** leaving this mountain without that **feather**_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Stubbornness and sheer physical strength won't make up for your lack of planning, Kurogane."

"You pick the worse times to have a council, guys." Ferio slide past them avoiding what seemed to be a giant bee like creature.

"Kid! Where's Fuu?" Kurogane turned to the green hired boy.

Amber eyes blinked twice at the unexpected question. He looked around uneasily. "Around here… somewhere… why?"

Umi's huge water dragon finished off a spider and the blue haired girl turned to her friends. "Is there anyw ay to get this moving along? It's taking so long…"

"I was thinking just the same, Umi-chan." Fuu said, a little out of breath as she swung her sword to eliminate a snake. "Maybe we could use our powers in some sort of creative way?"

"As in how?"

"I'm still thinking."

"I have an idea!" Hikaru said. She sank her sword in the ground and focused on her inner magic. She searched for that flame within herself she felt flaring everytime she used her fire magic…

"AKAI INAZUMA!" Umi and Fuu gasped as Hikaru's red lightening blazed across the terrace, tearing apart every demon they found on their way in every direction. The power the release held made everyone out of breath out of the terrible pressure it held. As fire blazed through the fighting ground, and burned the enemies, smoke started rising. The columns that held the ceiling cracked under the heat and the pressure, started steaming.

Hikaru let go of the flame and the magic subsided. She was out of breath, but the demons were all gone.

"Talk about creative ways…" Umi blinked.

"She widened the range of attack of her Akai Inazuma. Very smart, Hikaru-chan!" Fuu clapped her hands.

Hikaru gasped and smiled. "Thank you, Fuu-chan."

"Are you alright?" Sakura Hime touched her arm.

Hikaru smiled at her. "Yes, I'm fine, thank you! How about you? I saw Syaoran-kun and you were having some trouble."

"Ascot-san helped us a lot." Syaoran said smiling embarrassed.

"Good job, Ascot-kun!" Umii punched Ascot's shoulder, to which the tall teen reacted blushing furiously.

"I-i-it was n-nothing…" he choked.

"What's wrong with you? You hurt or somethin'?" Ferio arched an eye brow. He knew damn well what was wrong with him, but if he had a chance to mock him about the matter—the matter being Ascot had a tremendous crush on Umi, who just happened to be much more clueless about theses things that one would initially give her credit for…

"Fai-san! You're injured?" Fuu rushed to the pale blonde's side to tend to him.

"It's just a shoulder." Kurogane said. "He's not dying. Hey princess" Sakura turned to him. "You know where that feather is already?"

Sakura's look turned to one full of determination. She nodded. "I know how to get there. I can feel it, and Mokona told me to."

"Then let's get movin'." Kurogane said, going on ahead, not even bothering to sheath his sword.

"Are you sure you are alright?" Lantis lightly touched Hikaru's shoulder. "You shouldn't abuse yourself in that way."

"Thank you for worrying, I _am_ well."

Fai smiled at Fuu after she finished with his shoulder and they rushed to follow the others.

"My pardons, Fai-san." Fuu called politely. "But may I ask, if it is not impolite, why do you wield no weapon?"

Fai paused for e moment. "Well, I'm not strong like Kurochan or Syaoran-kun, so swords wouldn't do me any good…" he lied. He was a good a swordsman as Kurogane, as the ninja had once forced him to demonstrate by attacking him. Though his swords style consisted mostly of avoiding and dodging, he had put Kurogane on the spot more than once in that occasion. Before Kurogane stopped refraining himself that is… "I'm more inclined to long range weapons such as a bow and arrows, but in a situation of his caliber they'd do no one any good…"

"But… aren't you a Magician?"

"Ah…" Fai smiled but didn't look at her.

"My pardons, Fai-san." Fuu-chan apologized. "I shouldn't have asked."

"No… I'm sorry I can't answer you, Fuu-chan."

"It's quite alright." Fuu smiled sweetly at him. "We all have things in our past that we rather not discuss. Surely you have someone who your trust more than me to talk about these things."

Fai smiled at her and nodded. He looked ahead to Kurogane, at the head of the group.

His back was so broad and strong… nothing like Fai's lithe, small back. Kurogane's shoulder were wide and powerful, filled with strength and determination; the shoulders of a warrior. Shoulders that could take on any weight.

Fai's blue eyes widened when the black haired ninja turned to look at him, _stare right at him_, from over his shoulder. Deep crimson eyes bored into his watery orbs.

"Oh… I see…" Fai whispered. "_I might have fallen for him… a long time a go_."

"The feather's right ahead!" Sakura said. "We just have to go on straight!"

"There's a _wall_ straight ahead!" Ferio replied.

"No there isn't!" Kurogane replied, thrusting his sword forward as Syaoran did the same.

Such determination… to go on forward at all costs…

"_Then find your own will. Until you do, I'll keep you alive, and so will the kid and the princess. Find some will there if you need it, live for them, until you can live for yourself." _

"_You can't hang around idly and wait for someone to come save you. You have to save yourself. Use your own strength. I hate people like you who wait for someone to save them."_

"_I protect the people I care about. I won't just let them die." _

"_I won't let you die." _

Fai rushed through the newly made whole in the wall and followed the group closely. He frowned slightly.

"I understand." He whispered to himself. "I know what I must do. If you won't let go. Kurogane… _then neither will I_."

break++

Next chapter:

"There it is!" Kurogane jumped forward, ignoring the vast well the container was suspended upon, folding his legs by the knees to increase the speed of his fall as he, in an unexpectedly graceful movement, fell to the round platform on his feet and crouched. Grnning in satisfaction, he rose and took a step towards the feather.

Too late did he realize the platform wasn't actually that but a rock plate held up by magic; it flipped when he gave a step and he precipitated to the unseen bottom.

A sudden rush of whirling wind, and the ninja was set safely back on the ground at the others side of the well, away from the group.

"Good call, Fuu-chan!" Ferio smiled at her.

Fuu looked at him quietly. "It wasn't me."

"No… it was me."


	7. Chapter 7

FROM THE CEILING WITH LOVE

Surprisingly enough, the huge dome like room they entered was completely empty. The group came to a halt, alarmed by the lack of enemies to interrupt them, since they had expected a preocuppyingly huge mass of demons ready to attack them.

"This is peculiar." Fuu said touching her fingers to her lips lightly. "How comes nothing's here to stop us?"

"Maybe we finished them all off already." Ferio suggested grinning.

"That's unlikely at its best." Lafarga replied. "They're probably setting an ambush somewhere."

"Monster aren't that organized." Kurogane replied walking in some steps ahead of them, looking around suspiciously.

"Yet here they are, figting against us in a more than organized way." Umi countered arching an eyebrow at the ninja.

"In any case, we should take advantage of the fact that they didn't ambush us and move on forward." Syaoran said rationally. He turned to smile softly at Sakura, behind him. "On straight ahead, right?"

Sakura shook her head wearily. "They moved it. I can't feel it anymore." She said apologetically.

Syaoran's eyes widened, but he hid it inmediately. "Well, I'm sure we'll find it eventually, so don't…"

He was interrupted forcefully when an unexpected rain of enormous speers of rock fell towards them from the ceiling.

Fai turned to form a shield but Fuu moved faster than him with her wind. The group was safely protected by her magic, but Kurogane was far away from her rach. Fai jumped out of the field towards him, dodging the spears with the agility of a feline.

Kurogane also dodged, but unsheathed his sword and teared apart the ones he couldn't avoid, as he fluidly moved across the dome to any direction. Fai found a nearby wall and took impulse from it upwards towards the ceiling, where he could maybe found the source of the speers.

His eyes narrowed upon discovering the mechanism; the dome itself was a deadly trap; ceiling and the higher part of the round walls were covered in holes similar to those of a bee panal. The speers came continuosly falling from them.

Fai soon discovered it was impossible to dodge the speers the closer he was to the ceiling; while in the ground, so many feets below, the speers took dustance between each other enough for a body to fit, here the distance between them was a matter of a hair.

Fai changed in midair and grounded his feet in the long body of one of the speers to push himself down to the floor. He landed against the wall, searching for Kurogane with his eyes among the forest of speers that now clouded the view on the ground. The dome of wind Fuu was making was dense and holding up good enough, he didn't need to worry about that. Kurogane was nowhere to be seen; in the increasing noise of the speers hitting the ground, his breathing was impossible for Fai to hear as a source of location.

Suddenly he realized his own position. Right in the corner between the wall and the ground, where they joined, the speers didn't reach. He had noticed there was an angle for the shoothing holes in the walls and near them but he hadn't figured it out then. Kurogane had probably realized the same thing and now was resting in the same position the Mage was.

Naturally, the closer to the ceiling the smaller the angle would be, but Fai had to risk it if he wanted to find the ninja.

"We can't stay like this much longer." Lafarga said looking around. "We are going nowhere!"

"I can't understand how anyone would live through this hell." Umi said wearily. "I hope Fai-san and Kurogane-san aren't…"

"They'll be fine." Syaoran said. "They aren't so weak as to die this way." He was crouching down in the ground, hugging Sakura clsoe to him in a way his body was over hers protecting it.

"Fuu-chan!" Hikaru cried. "Please hold on a little longer!"

"Oh… I don't know if…" Fuu gasped, forcing herself as far as she could go against avery powerful hit of the heavy speers against the shield fo wind she was mantaining. "Uh…"

"If you feel you can't hold it any longer" Lantis said aproaching her gently. "Take it away and I'll take over."

"Then there would be a gap…" Fuu said gasping. "Between my releasing and your protection and it would be dangerous."

"You're already too weak." Lantis insisted, the light blade of his sword appearing. "You are the only one of us that can heal wounds. We need you safe. Withdraw the shield."

"But…"

The shiled suddenly cracked and Fai precipitated to the floor right besides them. "In the floor clsoe to the walls the speers can't reach." He said quickly. "Run there when I tell you to." He looked at Fuu. Then his eyes switched to Umi. "The speers come from holes in the ceiling and upper walls. If you can make an extended range attack that hits them, maybe blocks them, we'll have time enough to run to the door before they break through."

"Where is the nearest wall?" Lafarga said, picking up Sakura.

Fai pointed to his right. "That way. It's where we came from. If we were to run close to the wall all the way towards the door it would takle too long and drain us. Turning back is pointless. So the quickest way across is in straight line. Wait near the wall until I tell you."

And just like that, he was gone, breaking through the wind shield as if it were thin water.

They felt a strange pressure they made them all gasp, then Fai's yell to leave the shield. Fuu released her magic and stumbled back: Lantis picked her up and shot towards the wall—through a path of clear ground thet suddenly appeared in the exact direction they had to take... at the end of it he could even see the wall.

As they run across it, not a speer feel in their way or behind them, as if there were some kind of magic protecting them. However Lantis didn't feel magic around him; he only felt Fai's presence more clearly than ever. And Kurogane's, dimmer for some reason.

It came to him that the ninja was wounded. He couldn' locate him exactly, but he knew he was weaker. A single scatch of the heavy razor sharp speers could have cut off a limb; with a little luck, it wasn't the case.

Just like Fai has said, near the walls the air was clear. As soon as they were out of danger, Umi turned resolutely to the dome ahead of them.

"Very well" she said firmly. "I can get a hint!"

She raised her hands and closed her eyes, concentrating her magic. She bend her right arm back over her shoulder, preparing to throw and attack in front of her, and remembered what Hikaru had said about voice helping release tension.

Her voice rouse to a thunder as she jumped and sent her magic against walls and ceiling, extending her arms. The water dragon collided against the holes and inmediately froze to ice at her command, creating about a meter of watery cristals that included speers trapped in midair. The silence was oppressive after that.

"Umi-chan!" Hikaru gaped. "Incredible!"

Umi was panting too hard to smile at her. This new form of using her magic was exhausting.

It was then they noticed a white thunder roaring across the dome towards them, tearing the ground apart and destroying the forest of speers. The light died right ahead of them and steam rouse from the burnt tiles of the floor.

"Let's go!" Lafarga said, lunging forward with Sakura in his arms towards the newly made path, at the end of which they saw the door. Ascot grabbed onto Umi's hand as he ran by her and the blue haired girl followed him.

Fai landed elegantly next to the ninja. The red eyed man looked up at him irritably.

"Tsk tsk, the carelessness, Kuro-piu."

"Shut up." The ninja grunted. "It's a scratch."

"A little less luck and you'd be picking up your leg from the other side of the dome." The mage said seriously, walking towards the black dressed man with a worried frown. "Let me look at it."

"I'm pressing it down." The ninja countered. "It's bleeding."

"I can see that. Is it bad?"

"Bad enough so that I'll probably won't be able to run to that door." The ninja signaled to the exit with his chin.

"Hmm. Well with your size I can't drag you there." The thinner man said. "I'm not good at this, at least not as good as Fuu-chan, but I can stop the bleeding long enough for her to tend to you."

"And then what? I just told you I can't run."

"And so, shall we stay here until the come back with the feather?"

"Don't joke. I'm not."

"You never are." Fai chided. "You'll get all wrinkled and grey, really."

The ninja eyed him angrily, but finally let go of his thigh.

The wound was nasty. One of the speers had cut through the flesh so deep Fai could see the bone. It was clear the artery ahd been sliced, thus the distressing amount of blood rushing out of the ninja's body. It was right in the middle of the left thigh, on the outer part. That was good, because had it cut through the inner side, much tender than the outer, Kurogane would probably already be dead.

"Healing magic drains me, so be still." Fai said as he placed his hands gently over the wound and pured his soul to it. By donating energy to the flesh around the wound, he could regenarate part of the lost tissue and stop the bleeding. When he forced Kurogane to run and worsen the wound the bleeding would obviously return, but he would at least get as far as Fuu's reach.

It was then that they were surprised by a huge water dragon crushing against ceiling and walls. Fai half grinned as he diverted a part of his magic to form a white lightening that zig-zagged like a bee until it collided with the ground next to the door. It made its way towards the group at the other side of the dome.

"You doing that with your magic?"

"Not exactly." Fai lied. "It's not magic itself. I used the atmosphere's energy charge and condensed it in a lightening. I'm not using my magic; I'm abusing Lantis's and the other's. This isn't magic, either. I'm using your viatl energy to stop the bleeding."

"Coward."

"Get up." Fai rose to his feet inmediately. Kurogane grounded his right foot and used his hands to push himself off the wall. He stumbled and Fai caught him, placing the left arm around his lithe shoulders. "This will hurt. Try to endure it."

"Feh." Kurogane said, disregarding the matter as if pain was nothing to him.

Even as stubborn and headstrong as he was, it was obvious to Fai he was in a great deal of pain. The thigh was little less than cut in half and it was already bleeding badly by the third step that the ninja forced the leg to give. Fai was thin and even though he was only a little shorter than Kurogane, the weight the ninja placed on him was distressful. It was clear Kurogane was struggling to do it himself with as little help from Fai as possible; it was obvious because if he hadn't, Fai would have been crushed under his larger body.

Only a few meters away from the door, Kurogane was forced to stop and put a hand on the wall to support himself. Fai didn't like at all the heavy way he was breathing and how pale he was.

"Damnit." He breathed out, staring at the door.

"It's only a little more. We can't stay here. The ice is already cracking."

"I know!" the ninja hissed. He took his lef arm away from Fai and leaned against the wall for support. "You go on ahead. Help the girl keep the ice."

"Don't be ridiculous, I'm not leaving you here, Kurogane." For once, Fai's temper flared at the suggestion.

"_You_ don't be _stupid_, I'm not gonna let myself die in a place as miserable as this, idiot!" The ninja growled. "I'n gonna be right behind you, just at the pace I can afford."

"Let me help you."

"No, I'm fine, now go!" Kurogane roughly pushed the Mage away from him and in the direction of the door. The blonde took a good look at him and hesitated.

He was breathing erratically, the blood pured from the wound and dripped down to the tiles of the floor; a trace of the liquid guided his eyes back to the splattering where it was started again. The ninja was pale as a sheet of paper, covered in cold sweat and could barely stay on his feet.

He met his eyes for a moment, and finally decided. He turned and left running.

The fire behind those crimsom eyes wouldn't die of something as pitiful as this!

In the silence of the dome, or maybe in the silence of his mind, the sound of the sword being unsheathed and sank into the ground was like a scream. He ignored it.

He almost collided against Lafarga as he ran straight through the door. Ferio and Ascot stopped by his side.

"The ice won't hold for long." The Mage said. "We have to get off this mountain inmediately."

"Where's the gloomy guy?" Ferio asked.

"He's coming." Fai answered and stopped by the door, where they were safe.

"Let's keep moving!" Lafarga said, placing Sakura gently on the ground.

"Fai-kun, where's Kurogane-san?" Syaoran asked worried.

"He's coming." The Mage repeated, looking down to him. He smiled reassuringly at him, but fisted his hand.

"But, is he injured? What happened?" Fuu asked very worried, lightly touching Fai's arm.

"He got dealyed." The Mage said gently taking her hand. "But he's…coming."

"If he's not injured, he'll catch up. Let's move." Lantis said.

"No." Fai said firmyl. The warrior froze. The Mage's eyes were narrow and cold. "He's coming."

"Let's go help him!" Syaoran turned to the door. Fai's hand gripping his shoulder stopped him.

"There's no need for that." The bangs of blonde hair kept his face shadowed, and Syaoran coundl't see his eyes, but his worry of Kurogane's health kept increasing and frankly, he didn't think he was ready to loose another father figure…

Right then the ice gave up. It fell in heavy layers to the ground exploding in a cloud of ice, dirt and wood fragments. It burts through the door and hit them so suddenly no one had time to react very well. Fai pulled Syaoran back against the wall, and Lantis managed to form a shield with his sword to protect those behind him, who were Lafarga, Umi, Hikaru and Sakura. Ferio pushed Fuu against the wall and covered her with his body, and Ascot dropped to the ground.

"Kurogane!" Fai rushed to the door. If the ninja had been caught in that storm of destruction…

He collided against something solid.

Well, not very solid. It fell back when he hit it. Fai ended up sprawled over something not very soft.

"Fuck." The rough voice thundered in the chest beneath his. "Get off me, Mage. This shit stings."

Fai stared at him for over five seconds before actually getting off. By that time, the ninja was much very annoyed at him. Only when he pulled back was he able to appreciate the whole of the damage to the warrior's body.

The wound to the thigh being the worst, Kurogane now counted in his record with multiple splinter stabs, either of ice or wood. Tiny daggers of both eructed from many portions of his body. Half his face was covered in blood—the only part of his face that had _some_ color—and his left arm was inutilized by a splinter of wood entering behind and portruding in front.

Fai was frozen kneeling by his side.

"Kurogane-san!" Fuu screamed horrorized, and inmediately poured her heart into her healing magic.

The warrior grunted and closed his eyes. For a horrible moment, Fai feared he was dying. Well, clearly he _was_ dying, had it not been for Fuu's magic, but he feared he had just died. He did it before he realized; his hand was gripping Kurogane's wrist very hard, attached to it like a leach.

The ninja hissed and looked at him annoyed. "Let go, I'm not going anywhere. Isn't it obvious?"

"I-I don't… I don't know what to do… with his arm." Fuu said wearily. "Should we…pull that off?"

"I decidedly doubt he'll survive that." Lafarga murmured to her. "He looks rough, but he's nearly dead. Take care of the rest of him first and then we'll see, Fuu-chan."

The girl nodded.

"God, Kurogane-san!" Sakura fell to her knees next to Fai and touched the ninja's hand very carefully. "This is horrible!"

"Well, it ain't my best moment, but I've had it rought before." The ninja answered eyeing her.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura's eyes fileld with tears. "This is because of me!"

For a moment, the tears rolled down her cheek and only Hikaru managed to put a hand on her shoulder and start saying something. But Kurogane's larger hand was suddenly on Sakura's head, easing her. The girl looked at him with clouded green eyes and the man smiled—or rather smirked as sweetly as he could manage, which wasn't much, Umi decided.

"Don't cry, Princess." He said. "I'm harder to kill than this. This was negligence. A mistake. And it isn't your fault if we get hurt by sticking up to our own choices; I decided to come in here and get your feather. My decision, my choice. All of us; our choice. So don't cry and don't feel guilty. It's easier to fight for someone who smiles at your efforts than for someone who cries over your failures."

Sakura firmly wiped her eyes dry and looked at him with determination as green winds of healing magic swirled around him. "I'll be strong for you." she said.

Kurogane chuckled low, closing his eyes. His hand slipped from her head and she caught it, gasping.

"You do that." He said. "I'll sleep a bit, now."

"Kuro-puu…" Fai said sternly. The warrior opened his eyes sleepily to gaze at him.

"Finally wiped that goofy smile from your face, did I." he murmured sleepily. "Don't run off doing anything stupid while I sleep, idiot."

And he fell asleep.

"The shock to his body was too big to heal him awake." Lantis said. "Let's wait from him to wake up. We all need some rest before continuing."

"We can't stay put in enemy grounds." Lafarga said.

"Neither can we move him." Lantis said. "We can uall use the pause." He looked down and put a reassuring hand on Hikaru's head. "Once he's awake he'll be as good as new. He's earned us to wait for him."

"The feather is right ahead, there." Mokona whispered in Syaoran's ear. "There's a shiled over it now, that's why Sakura can't feel it. But it's there."

Syaoran nodded firmly, a look of detemrination taking over his features. He eyes Kurogane a little alarmed, but as seeing the warriori's sleeping face with it's usual grumpy frown, he felt reassured.

Kurogane had the strange ability to make you feel safe by being rough. One could lean on his strength, and trust everything would be fine.

Syaoran fisted his hands. He would get that feather for Sakura, and he would do it without the need of putting Kurogane-san and the others in danger. He would do it himself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, this story turned out to be KuroFai. I hadn't thought of any pairings, but I really like Kuro, so, well. It happened.

Namariel, out!


	8. Chapter 8

THE FRAGILITY OF A DECISION

Kurogane's blood red eyes flew open.

He sat up straight in one fluid movement, looking around in alert.

"Oh, Kuro-pii! You're finally awake!" Fai cheered at his side. Kurogane turned to his left to see him leaning against the wall, legs crossed and smiling at him with that stupid trade-mark smile of his.

"How long did I sleep?"

"Almost an hour." Lantis answered. "We were expecting you to sleep more though."

"I'm fine." Kurogane disregarded standing up.

"Um, Kurogane-san, maybe you should rest a little more." Syaoran said concerned.

"I just said I'm fine. We've wasted enough time. Let's go."

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sakura asked looking at him worried. He looked perfectly fine. The wounds were healed and the healthy tan color had returned to his skin, but Sakura was still worried about him. He ahd been in a terrible state. The minutes he had spent asleep had been torturing to his traveling companions, fearing perhaps he wouldn't awake…

"I'm all fixed up." Kurogane smirked at her. "You can keep an eye on me when we get your feather back."

Mokona jumped to Kurogane's shoulder, holding onto his neck with its tiny pawns. "Mokona was worried too." It whispered.

"Feh." Kurogane grabbed it by the ears and looked at it with a smirk. "I said I won't die of something as pitiful, didn't I? Don't underestimate me." Fai thought he'd be tossing Mokona to him now, but in set of such harsh treatment, what Kurogane did was gently placing it Hikaru's arms as the redhaired girl smiled at him.

"C'mon, let's go." He said, walking forward without even looking back, confident in that the others would follow him as a commander is used to the confidence of giving orders knowing they'll be followed.

Syaoran sped up to walk beside him.

"The priority is the feather." Kurogane told him with a cold, expressionless face that he wore sometimes when his mind was plagued by thoughts he didn't want to pay attention to. "Someone has to get it, even if the others are fighting. That person has to leave everyone else behind and get the feather."

"I understand." Syaoran said, determination evident in the tone of his voice as his brow forrowed in a firm expression.

"Yeah, you understand." The warrior said finally looking at him. "But can you do it?"

Syaoran maintained his gaze.

"I'll cover you, then." The warrior said. "You just focus on the feather."

"Ah! Mokona!" Hikaru screamed suddenly. Kuogane and Syaoran turned to the girl. Mokona's eyes were huge and black. It pointed with it's tiny paw ahead of them.

Kurogane lunged forward.

"The feather!" Syaoran explained, following him. The others followed suit.

Fortunely, this time, what laid ahead was actually a door. Kurogane used his attack to destroy it as Syaoran went ahead of him to jump straight to the feather.

He found himself in a large round room with… no floor. There was floor only around a meter away from the walls, then it was a black hole. In the center of the room, over a round white platform, the feather was held in a round glass container. Syaoran meant to jump over there, but suddenly he was attacked from his right. Lifting his sword instinctively to protect himself, he slided back by the impulse of the attack and hit the wall.

"There it is!" Kurogane jumped forward, ignoring the vast well the container was suspended upon, folding his legs by the knees to increase the speed of his fall as he, in an unexpectedly graceful movement, fell to the round platform on his feet and crouched. Grnning in satisfaction, he rose and took a step towards the feather.

Too late did he realize the platform wasn't actually that but a rock plate held up by magic; it flipped when he gave a step and he precipitated to the unseen bottom.

A sudden rush of whirling wind, and the ninja was set safely back on the ground at the others side of the well, away from the group.

"Good call, Fuu-chan!" Ferio smiled at her.

Fuu looked at him quietly. "It wasn't me."

"No… it was me."

They turned to see Fai, his arm still extendid, the palm of his hand up, fingers gracefully moving.

They didn't really have time to ponder on that new turn of events as a series of long legged, thing crratures lunged over them in an attack.

Spiders.

"Oh, this is disgusting!" Umi yelled grimacing as she swung her sword very ineffectively against one of the horrible things.

"Don't be a such a girl!" Ferio chided sliding one neatly in two.

"I AM a girl!"

Lantis pushed one off the edge with his arm as he sank his sword's light blade on other one's head. Swinging it to slice the head to the side, he freed the blade and focused on the next attack, when suddenly a light arrow passed over his shoulder. He turned only halfway to see the spider he had just geotten rid of, falling dead to the voide beneath them.

Fai retracted his right arm again, tensing the string of a bow made of white lightening, looking at lantis.

"Pushing them off won't work." He said shooting another arrow. "Destroy them."

The mage's eyes traveled to the other side of the room, where Kurogane seemed to be enjoying himself with the new turn of events, easily disposing of anything withing slicing range. He was smirking and his red eyes glinted; he was in his best moment, facing death and slicing it away.

A magnificent image, as the light sparkled in the silver blade of his sword and his black cape flowed around like a shadow, deep red eyes bright in the excitement of battle. He was… a warrior…

A spider was hanging upside down right in front of Fai's face. The Mage spared it a cold gaze as it shot it an arrow, and didn't even wait to see it fall dead to the blackness. He turned away from the void to make sure there were no monsters coming through the door they had just passed. The last thing they needed was to be trapped in here…

A sudden blast of pain and Fai looked at his left shoulder to see a claw erupting from it.

Now… that isn't supposed to be there…

"Fai-san!" Ferio cut the spider's claw with his sword, then swung it around to finish the creature. Fai lightly touched the razor-sharp thing in his shoulder and panted.

"It's alright." He muttered to the green-haired boy. "I was careless, that's all." He chuckled lightly. "Hmm. Kuro-tan is going to be mad."

"That's the least of his problems." Lafarga replied using his wind attack to get rid of four spider at once, watching the ninja with the corner of his eye, wanting to see him but not daring to take his eyes off his own attackers.

Kurogane was loosing ground. Not because he was being outnumbered or defeated; because the ground was actually disappearing. The small place of floor at his-their-feet was sliding inside the walls.

"What the hell's this!?" Umi stumbled as the ground moved.

"Another trap!" Fuu gasped as Ferio caught her by the arm to have her close and try to protect her.

"I'll say we've had quite anough of this." Fai said, suddenly cold, and his light bow disappeared. He fisted his hand, then extended his figners and crouched down to press his palm against the ground, frowning.

All around the room, from the floor, speers of rock shot up piercing the spiders and stopping the floor from sliding further into the walls. Only the few spiders that were hanging from their threads managed to survive, and even then some were impaled by larger speers.

There was a heavy silence after that.

"Well now, that's better." Fai said sweetly, when everyone turned to stare at him. "It was a bit annoying…"

The speers that were supposed to keep the ground steady were cracking. Fai sighed.

"I guess we better leave soon."

Again swirling his long fingers, Fai created a light platform where everyone could be safe when the ground disappeared. The only one out of it was Kurogane, that kept fighting, easily ignoring the added danger of the floor. Fai stretched the platform under his feet as he walked to the feather, his eyes switching between the glass container and the ninja.

"He's very powerful!" Hikaru said amazed, smiling at Syaoran. The boy didn't answer, still staring at the Magician's back, stunned that he would so openly use his magic. Fai had used tricks once or twice before, arguing it wasn't magic, but now, it was undeniable.

Only a step away from the feather, he raised his hands to take it, but paused and looked up. The silence was heavy, charged.

His eyes widened.

The next second something was pushing against his chest and he was flying backwards. It took him a second to realize it was Kurogane that had pushed him back in a jump, away from the fall of some kind of dense green liquid. Numbly, he looked at Kurogan'es shoulder and say it steaming.

"You're hurt!" he managed to choke.

"Guess what, your fault again." The ninja grunted, landing in the light platform gracefully. "Didn't I tell you to look around? Here." Fai turned to see Kurogane hand the feather over to Syaoran. "Make sure you don't lose it this time."

"Acid." Lantis observed quietly. He looked up suspiciously.

"Let me see that." Fuu said gently, reaching up to Kurogane's shoulder. He caught her hand and stopped her.

"It sting, but I'm not dying of it anytime soon. Can't you people wait to take care of something until the battle's done? Unless you're about to drop dead, it can wait."

"She's trying to help you." Fai chided a little crossly.

"Yep. Isn't it annoying that I don't let her?" glare.

Fai gritted his jaw and stared hard at him. He got what the ninja was telling him, he just didn't get why right now. Hadn't he just used his magic to help? Wasn't that what Kurogane wanted? Why was it so damn hard to please the man?

"You're angry with me about _that_ again." The Mage said flatly. "Can it wait until we're back in land?"

"Sure thing." The ninja grunted out, glaring hard, and then turned around.

"Let's just get out of here." Ferio said taking Fuu's hand. "Back the way we came from?"

"Or straight forward?" Ascto asked, forming his magic circle for one of his friends to come out. This time it was the gigantic eagñe-headed monster. He mounted him, leaving the light platfomr had created. "Which is faster? I want to get out of here."

"Judging on the way we've made and the spparent size of the mountain from outside" lantis said. "We'll probably be better coming back where we came from. We might be less than halfway through the mountain and shouldn't risk any more battles."

"Why not?" Kurogane asked honestly, grazing his figners over the burn mark that kept steaming in a very bizarre way, obviously still burning him. Fai's eyes kept fastening over it, locked on the green thing that covered it. Acid, he decided finally, that had gotten stuck to the rough material of the cape and the ninja's clothes. He needed to get him out of there, now.

The question remained, why was he angry now? And why in the world did he kept sustaining stupid injuries? Had he gone stupid all of a sudden? Why so careless?

"Something wrong, Fai-san?" Hikaru asked gently.

"Aside from his head, you mean? Nothing at all." Fai answered too honestly.

"So we return." Lafarga said. "Let's go."

Fai narrowed his eyes at the ninja, then moved his hand, and the platform leaned forward slightly. Lantis crouched down, bringin Hikaru close to his body, while Syaoran and Sakura held onto Kurogane's apparently much solid form (even though Fai noticed him paler… but maybe it was just him…). Fai lunched the platform forward like a bullet of white light, closely followed by Ascot's creature where he had somehow (Fai wasn't sure how; the girl was hard to push around) managed to get Umi to mount behind him.

Some creatures had gathered in the hallway, but frankly no one had patience to fight them. They were wiped away by someone's magic, the one in the mood to use it, mostly Hikaru's whose mood never failed, and Lantis who was much eager to get Hikaru out of there, under that cold indifferent visage that failed much more than Fai's.

It was only about ten minutes after that that they shot out of the mountain and kept going as if it didn't matter, because Fai was upset and couldn't quite grasp at the magic he hadn't used in so long, so he just kept it flowing until he saw the ground approaching at a dangerous speed. The sun was dying in the sky in a flow of orange and pink shades, a fine line of red upon the horizon.

Then Kurogane yelled at him about stopping, idiot! And he realized he was being too careless.

They gently landed in the gardens next to the Castle, and the light magic dissolved.

"I'll go get Clef!" Hikaru chirped away, with Mokona in her arms.

"Now" Kurogane said unclasping his cape. "This shit stings worse than the other." And he sat down on a bench so Fuu could reach his shoulder. Fuu quickly rounded him and took a look.

"Oh, god." She said wearily. "It's still covered in acid. The cape is stuck to the skin, and the burnt mark looks nasty. I'll just use my magic."

"Don't 'just use your magic', girl." Kurogane said low. "Think. If your magic can help, then use it. If not, don't bother. I'll manage."

"I'm sorry." Fuu rounded him to look into his eyes. "I'm not that kind of person. I'll try to help you, with all my stregth. If I fail, then I'll try somethign else. But I won't walk away after failing at the first try. I'm not that person."

Kurogane calmly held her bright green eyes. "I'm not that kind of person either. I wasn't implying you are." He answered. "But you need rest. Look at yourself. I understand you want to help me, but if you're shaking of exaustation and about to faint, there's very little you can actually do. You've used enough magic today. I can wait a night. Think about that."

Fuu stared at him for a moment. "Why are you like that?" she asked softly.

"Like what?" the ninja asked, frowning a little.

"You say things, probably with good intentions, but you say them harshly, as if you knew no way of being gentle. I know you do" she said suddenly. "You were gentle with Sakura Hime when you were hurt. But why must you be rough always?"

"I just say things like they are." He shrugged. "What's the point in making them softer?"

"You softened it for her." She said softly, beginning to udnerstand.

"Well, she's fragile. You're not."

Fuu stared for a moment. It came to her that he had been watchign her, an probably everyone else, and had come to the conclusion that they were strong enough that he didn't need to protect them like he did with Sakura. Sakura, apparently, was the only one he was willing to keep innocent.

"Her magic probably won't help you."

Everyone turned to the Castle. Clef came walking quickly towards them, Hiakru behind him. The expression in his face was one of worry and severity.

"That acid, it's spider's saliva."

"What? I got drooled over? Great."

"Pay attention." Clef all but barked at him. "Our magic, the magic of Cephiro, can't get rid of this burn. Not while the acid is still acting. Before using Fuu-chan's magic, you have to clean that wound very carefully. The saliva rejects the magic, makes the skin inmune to it."

"I take it it's not as easy as just washing it off, right?" Kurogane arched an eye brow sarcastically.

"You can wash it off on the fountain in the Castle's central garden." Clef glared. The man was annoying! "It's very pure water. It'll take a while, but it'll work. Then sleep. The acid drains your power. Tomorrow Fuu-chan can help you, once the wound has been cleaned and you have rest."

Kurogane grunted. "Fine. See you all tomorrow."

"I'll help you, Kurogane-san." Syaoran said. Sakura followed him, she wanted to help too.

"Nah, you go get the feather into you and sleep." Kurogane ordered Sakura. "We'll leave tomorrow so rest. And you" he looked at Syaoran. "I fell off an edge, got stabbed, nearly lost a leg, almost died, then got burned, and you're the one that can barely stand?"

He looked at the boy critically. All in all, Syaoran had put up an admirably good fight, had never gave up, and had kept standing through it all ignoring minor injuries and worrying sick about Sakura and Kurogane. Seeing as the ninja had sustained pretty bad injuries, he had refrained from having his own taken care of, so Kurogane could be the centre of the attention. He was drained, and truth be told, he _was_ barely holding his feet.

"Go to bed." The ninja said ruffling his hair, like he liked doing it, roughly but affectionately. "I'm fine. I can clean it myself."

"I know that you're fine, but" Syaorna looked up. "It's alright if you're not, too." He said shyly.

Kurogane stared.

Fuu smiled at the boy. "Well, I'll go rest then." She said gently. "So that tomorrow, I can heal you in the first try."

"I'll help him clean up and go to bed, Syaoran-kun." Fai said kindly. "So you two go get some sleep."

"I don't need your help."

"Quiet Kuro-wan." Fai chided.

"Don't call me that! Listen when I talk, I don't need your help!"

"Yes, yes."

"Listen!"

The boy nodded, starting off towards the Castle, but Sakura gently touched Kurogane's hand.

"Take care. Please?"

Kurogane nodded at her and the two kids went to the Castle.

"We should take care of that." Fai said, looking at the wound with a frown. "It must be killing you."

"Yep." The ninja answered briefly. "It stings like hell."

The ninja rised to his feet and they went to the Castle and to the garden. There, Kurogane sat in the edge of the fountain and leaned forwards, elbows on his knees. "It really does darin me." He said tiredly.

"Maybe." Fai said, carefully assessing the the wound. "Maybe it was the fact that you took all of the worst injuried today. You could have died, you know."

The ninja thought in that for a moment. "Nah."

"Do you think yourself inmortal?" Fai asked sighing.

"Yep."

"I'm going to have to yank the cape." Fai said. "It's going to hurt."

"Just do it."

"Well, I'll count to three." Fai said, gently grasping the cloth around the burn wound. "One…" and he yanked it.

Kurogane grunted and gritted his teeth, leaning down and blinking hard.

"Bastard." He growled.

"It hurts less when you're surprised." Fai said innocently, sliding the cape off the man's back and placing it to the side, folding it neatly. He leaned over the shoulder again.

"Liar."

"Now we need to take this thing off… I wonder why wearing a corset?"

"I'm not having this conversation again. It's not a corset and that's it."

Fai chuckled. "But anyway it has to come off. And it's stuck too."

Kurogane's patience ran out. He unclasped the armor that closed at his left flank and roughly teared it off the wound, tossing it outside.

"Kuro-pon!" Fai cried wearily, pressing on the wound that now bled a little. He hastily teared his hand away though, as the acid stuck to his own fingers. Blinking in sudden pain, he submerged his hand in the fountain and srubbed at it quickly. "God, its feels horrible! How can you take it all this time?"

"I guess I'm stronger than you." The ninja replied.

Fai spotted a cup in on the table near the fountain and got it. Filling it with the clean water, he carefully spilled it over the wound.

The ninja tensed visibly. It obviosuly stung, but it's not like he could stop the ministratios now. So he kept shedding the pure, cold water over the burn and washing off with his fingers the green substance, sticking it off the skin and tossing it to the water where it dissolved.

For a long moment they stayed like that, in silence while Fai occupied himself in cleaning the ninja's wound.

"Kuro-pon?" he asked pausing for a moment.

"Hn?" The ninja acknowledged, apparently dazed by the ministrations and the lack of strenght.

"You shouldn't put yourself in risk because fo me." He said low, seriously.

The ninja opened his eyes, but didn't turn to him. "I do that because you don't take care of yourself. If it really bugs you, stop putting yourself in stupid dangers. Then I'll stop protecting you."

"But why protecting me?"

"Because, idiot" the ninja snapped, now turning to look at him. "I told you if someone wants to take away the ones I want to protect, I'll kill them too."

"In Outo." Fai said. "I remember. That's why, today, I decided to use my magic. Because you said you wouldn't let go. But" he added, his hands stopping its motions and resting in Kurogane's broad shoulders. "I…"

"But." Kurogane grunted. Fai blinked. "Always 'but'. You say 'but' all the time. There's no 'but's in this. No exceotions. You won't die. Just accept it. Not while I'm around."

Fai kept quiet for a long moment, his hand still on the ninja's shoulders. He closed his eyes and sighed, feeling the strong muscles under his slender fingers, relaxing.

"That person I left behind." He said almost in a whisper. The ninja raised his head, surprised. "He also wanted to protect me. And I did something horrible to him."

"The person you're running away from?" Kurogane turned to look at him over his shoulder. "I told you I don't care about your past…"

"But you do." Fai cut softly. "You might not want to make me remember, but you do it all the time. You words, your actions—they're just like his. That's why I want to tell you what I did to him. So you'll uderstand."

"You just said you'll try to stay alive." The ninja protested.

"And I won't change my mind, Kuro-pin! Be quiet for a moment, yes?"

"There'll be no turning back later, Magician." Kurogane said severely, turning now fully to look at him straight in the eyes. "Once you start telling me, I want to hear it all. I won't let you elave until I've heard everything. So if you're not sure you're ready" he added rising to tower over the blond, considering the wound clean enough. "Don't start something I'll force you to finish."

He leaned won and grabbed the cape and the armor, and left the garden to head to his room. He stopped at the arc and looked abck over his shoulder.

"Thanks for the help."

Fai let himself fall to the edge of the fountain and stayed there, shaking a little. The intensity with which Kurogane carried himself was always a little overwhelming to the calm Mage. But the fire burning behind his red gaze that exact moment had shaken him. Obviosuly, the ninja did want to know about Fai's past, even if that probably wouldn't change how he thought about him or what he did around him. Bringin out to the open the blond's past was, for Kurogane, the search of an explanation.

Fai didn't know what he wanted. Didn't know what he expected. What would Kurogane say? What would he believe? Would he be angered? Would he call him a coward, a traitor? No. Kurogane only wanted to know, not to form a judgemente of the Mage, judgement he very well had already made on his own, but to know what ahd made him be this disfunctional, careless way.

Kurogane had reached by himself the obvious conclusion that Fai's fatalistic carelessness was due to some kind of old trauma that made him somehow believe his life was worth less than anyone else's. For a man as stubborn and energetic, such a thought was not only painful and difficult to understand, but also hypocritally absurd. Did Fai not realize that the kids cared about him? Did he not care at all if he hurt them? After all, Kurogane did everything for the kids, even if he refused to admit it.

Kurogane seemed to be built to handle things on his own. He had automatically assumed the role of leader of the little traveling group, father figure and sword teacher to Syaoran even if it hadn't been his primary goal, and fierce protector of the princess. Slowly, he ahd becomed more and more a guiding force to recollecting the feathers, forgetting his first idea of satying at a side and having Syaoran do everything on his own. That was probably because a warriori could never stay quietly away from a battle. And Kurogane was, more than anything else, a warrior.

He made the decisions and was the main influence in everything they did. If Syaoran meant to make a decision, it was him he turned for an opinion, not Fai. This was because Kurogane's firm, strong character made it easy for him to make inmediate decisions when the Mage hesitated, balancing between the choices. Inmediate assessment of the situation and an automatic decision of how to respond to it made Kurogane the ideal leader, for a huge army, and most certainly for a group conformed of two kids and a hesitant, fragile man.

Kurogane had warned Fai that he would make the decision for him if he hesitated to go on midway through his past history. He would not take pain as an excuse, nor would be leave the subject alone. Careful to allow the Mage to make his own choice about telling him and when, he had stopped him in the Garden, but Fai was wishing he hadn't. He had made his mind then and there, and now he had more time to think about it and was hesitating again. Fai wasn't like the ninja. He wasn't built to handle solitude and responsability. He could never enjoy being alone like Kurogane did, just sitting and thinking, or reading quietly. Silence crushed him.

Kurogane was lying on his bed. His shoulder stung like hell, even though it was perfectly clear now, and his head felt like it was going to crack open. He turned on his side, sleep avoiding him, trying to find a good position to oncentrate on shutting his mind off. But his skull throbbed painfully, bis shoulder sent waves of pain through his nerves and honestly, he was in a bad mood.

So when the door opened quietly and a dorm slipped in his room, he was awake and alert. He recognised Fai easily by the way he moved graceully across the room to his bed, where he stood looking down to the ninja.

"What is?" Kurogane grunted out.

"I've made my decision." The Mage said quietly.

Kurogane stared at him, then sat up. Smoothly moving back, he sat with his back to the headbord and crossed his arms over his bare chest.

"Can… I sit here with you?" Fai asked shyly. The ninja's quiet presence helped ease his nerves. He wanted to be close to him.

"Suit yourself."

Fai slowly sat down in the dge of the bed, clasping his hands together a little nervously. He breathed in, and then sighed.

"Alright. His name is Ashura…"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes ladies and gentlemen, a cliff. It's because the chapter ended up being too long, so I decided to end it here. There's only a couple of chapters left for the story, though, so I'll update soon.

Loves!

Namariel, out!


	9. Chapter 9

References: The _italics_ are fro Fai's flashbacks. The **_bold_** is for when Eagle speaks. This came out of the fact that I like Ashura; in the pictures he loosk kind and calm. So I like to think for a change that he maybe was gentle to Fai.

EVERYONE'S TRUTH

"His name is Ashura..."

"Wait." Kurogane interrupted. Fai looked at him, surprised. "First of all, why do you suddenly want me to know?"

"Because… I was resting with Eagle the other day and Hikaru-chan…"

"_Fai-san?" the little girl called softly. The Mage turned to her, smiling. _

"_Yes, Hikaru-chan?" _

"_Why won't you use your magic?" she asked. "Today, we were so worried! You were injured very gravely. I don't want you to get hurt again." _

_Fai sat up in the bed and looked at her stunned. "I… there's a reason for me not to use it." _

"_**If the reason gets you hurt, it's not a good enough reason**." Eagle said gently. _

"_You could get hurt again if you don't use it." The girl touched his hand lightly. _

"_If I use it people could get hurt." Fai replied. _

"_**There's no reason for that to happen if you don't want to**." _

"_It's happened before." _

_There was a moment of silence as Fai looked at his hands, a sad expression taking over him. It was hard for him to keep that smiling façade when around Hikaru, and specially harder with Eagle. He knew the man couldn't see him but felt like he could sense his mask. Eagle was open and honest, and the softness of his voice and his calm spirit were soothing. _

"_That person" Hikaru took his hand. "That person that you hurt, I'm sure they forgave you." _

"_How could you know that?" Fai asked low. _

"_I know." Hiakru said a little sadly. "Because I did something I regret too, once. And I hurt someone too. But that person" she looked at Fai with her stunning red eyes. "forgave me as well." _

"_But… Hikaru-chan, you're a sweet person. It is not the same of that which I have done. I… betrayed someone." _

_Hikaru shook her head. "Fai-san, Cephiro had a different ruling system before. It was ruled and handled by a person called the Pillar. With her force of will, the Pillar kept Cephiro safe and beautiful. But the Pillar was always alone, because she had to care for Cephiro only. She was very sad. And that person who was the Pillar, her name was Emeraude." Fai's eyes widened, but he kept silent for the moment. "Princess Emeraude was lonely, and she fell in love with her guardian, Zagato. But The Pillar wasn't allowed to fall in love, because she ahd to focuse in Cephiro solely. Zagato wanted to take her away, so he kidnapped her even though cephiro was going to fall apart. That's why we were first called; we thought it was to rescue her, but in fact… we had to kill them." _

"_Ah… Hikaru-chan…" Fai stroked her hair gently when her eyes got moist. _

"_Later, we returned to Cephiro to save it again, because it could not exist without a Pillar." The girl kept going. "But we didn't want another to have to suffer what Princess Emeraude suffered! I couldn't forgive myself for having done that to them. I never even thought Zagato could have a been a gentle person. I couldn't forget what I had done." _

"_No one could blame youir for that, Hikaru-chan." _

"_No, the people that loved the Princess never blamed us." Hikaru said. "Clef, Ferio, and Lantis… Lantis who is Zagato's younger brother… they never blamed us. But I did. I blamed myself. I couldn't forgive myself. But" she added smiling. "I learned to do it, because my friends were with me. Umi-chan and Fuu-chan and all the other guys from Cephiro are all my friends and because of that I'm never alone, so I can forgive myself and be happy. I understood that, the only person that didn't forgive me was myself. All othe others had. Do you understand?" _

_Fai swallowed and nodded numbly. _

"_So, Fai-san" Hikaru reached with her arms and hugged him to her, his head on her shoulder. "You have to trust your friends, and that way you'll be able to forgive yourself and be happy. Because your friends don't want you to be sad or lonely. You can trust them. Trust them when you're sad, and when you're hurt, and they'll always be with you." _

"Huh." Kurogane said. "I wouldn't have imagined she could kill anyone."

"You're missing the point, Kuro-chan."

"No, I'm not." The ninja said. "I get what she said and I agree. It upsets me that you don't trust me. So because of what she said you decided to tell me."

Fai nodded. "Because… I want to be forgiven."

"You don't need to ask me that." The man said. "I don't have the authority to forgive you. Forgiveness comes for those you harmed. I can't forgive your for something you didn't do to me. That's what I want you to understand. I'm not mad at you. No one is. That's in the past. Someday you'll be ready to go back to your world and see this Ashura, and ask his forgiveness. The you'll find closure for this regret. But until then, live the now, and don't think so much about that. You should think of going back and talking to him, so you have to stay alive. Even if it's just to return to him and say you're sorry, it will be enough for him. So don't die."

Fai nodded silently. "What I meant was, that I want to be able to forgive myself. I ahven't grieved for my mistake, because I was so sorry I couldn't even thinkg of it. I need to retold it in my mind, say it all again."

"It's alright then." The ninja added. "If you want to tell me anyway. I don't mind. Just know that it won't change anything. It won't change me."

Fai smiled sadly. "I was hoping it wouldn't. I've gotten used to your roughness."

"So… who was Ashura?"

break+

Sakura entered through the door to a beautiful garden with a central spring in form of a bird with its wings stretched out. The delicious sound of the running water and the whisper of the soft wind in the leeves of the treest around the spring was so soothing she though she could stay there a minute.

She heard a sound to her right and turned. That tall man, Lantis, walked to her. Apparently he had been up one of the trees, resting perhaps.

"Princess." He said politely, stopping a few steps from her. "Have you lost your way?"

"No… I can't sleep." Sakura answered. "It's because of the memory… Did I disturb you?"

"No. I come here to think. I could enjoy the company if you don't want to be alone either."

"Oh, thank you." Sakura smiled at him. Lantis couldn't help but thinking her smile was very much like Hikaru's. They sat in the edge of the sprint, side by side. Lantis was so tall she felt like an ant by his side, but she was used to that, what with her height and living with her father, her brother and now Kurogane...

"You said something about a memory that is troubling you?" Lantis asked gently.

"Yes… I just remembered… my father, he died a few years ago." She said low. Lantis looked at her, startled. She had just remembred?

"I am sorry, I didn't know."

"It's alright." Sakura said smiling. "He was a kind person and I loved him. He's gone to a beautiful place in the sky where he can be with my mother. He loved her very deeply."

"Those who leave this world never really leave us alone." Lantis said thoughtfully. "My brother said that to me when our father passed away. I was merely a child, so I don't remember him well. But I know he was honest and strong."

"He must have been to have a son like you." Sakura said sweetly.

Lantis looked at her wide eyed for a moment, and then smiled back. "You are a kind person too, Princess." He said lightly touching her head. "Much like Hikaru-chan."

"Hikaru-chan is your most important person, isn't she, Lantis-san?"

"Yes, she is." He said. "Hikaru is my most treasured one."

Sakura smiled at him. He looked at her thoughtfully for a moment, before taking her tiny hand in his. "You know, Princess, you are the one that those three want to protect the most." He said.

"Huh?"

"You are the core of that little group of warriors. This journey they started for you. Just like Hikaru, you are the person they would do anything for."

Sakura stared at him for a moment. She looked sad then. "I know." She lowered her eyes. "But I can't help them. My only power is to see ghosts and spirits. I'm not strong like Syaoran-kun or Kurogane-san, and I'm not agile like Fai-san. I can't help in battles."

"That's alright. They don't want you to fight. They just want you to be safe. You don't need to put yourself in risk; just be there when they returne, tired, to you. You are the one they will come back to always."

"I don't want them to be hurt."

"Your strenght is not that of wielding a sword." Lantis said similing at her. "Your strenght is in your heart and in your mind. That is the strength you must treasure. That strenght is the one that keeps them from falling apart."

Lantis let go of her hand and looked up to the sky, the stars.

Sakura dipped her small fingers in the cold water and twirled them around a moment. "This place" she said a moment later. "Cephiro reminds me of someone I knew."

"Someone in your world?"

She shook her head and looked up at him with a warm smile. "Someone I knew in a different world. She was kind and loving and so beautiful. Her name was Emeraude Hime."

She blinked surprised when she noticed the change in his expression, suddenly turning to shock.

"Are you alright, Lantis-san?"

"Ah… yes, it's fine." He said, smiling a little off. "Surely it's someone different. From that person."

"Oh, was there an Emeraude Hime here in Cephiro?"

"Yes. There was one. She was our Princess and Pillar." He said. "My brother, Zagato, fell in love with her. Now they are both dead."

"I'm so sorry, Lantis-san! I've made you sad."

"No, you haven't." Lantis stroked her head. "Their love that was impossible is possible now, they are together… in that beautiful place in the sky you said before. I know he is happy now."

"My brother Touya is waiting for me back home." Sakura said. "I miss him, but I know he's alright, ebcause he's with his best friend. Older borthers always protect the younger, right?"

Lantis smiled enigmatically, apparently lost in old memories. "Yes. I suppose so."

He rose to his feet and extended her his long hand. "Maybe Clef has something that might help you sleep. Shall we look for him?"

"But, he's probably sleeping."

"No, he doesn't sleep much. He's very old."

Sakura took his hand and followed him.

break++

"Oh? Syaoran-kun?" the boy turned to see Umi and Clef walking together to him. They stopped in front of him. "Are you lost?" she asked.

"No." he answered. "I can't sleep."

"But you look tired." Umi said touching his forehead gently. "And you're a little hot. You should sleep. You pushed yourself a little today."

"Yes, but I lay on the bed and sleep just won't come."

"It must be exausted restlessness." Clef said frowning a little. "When your body is very tired, often your mind will refuse to sleep. I have a potion for that. Come with me."

"I don't want to be a nuisance."

"Don't be silly!" Umi slapped his shoulder lightly. "That's what Clef is for."

"Is that so?" Clef muttered. He got slapped, too. Only not as lightly. "Don't do that, Umi." He chided. "You shouldn't disrespect your elders."

"Oh, I'm sorry, sometimes I forget how very incredibly _ancient_ you are."

"Brat."

"Ignore him." The blue haired girl smiled at Syaoran. "He's so moody. Syaoran-kun, is something bothering you, maybe? Something's keeping you awake?"

"No… I'm a little worried about Hime."

"Sakura-chan?" Umi asked. "She's strong, you don't need to worry! You only have to smile and she'll be happy."

He smiled. "Yes, I know. Because Hime is the same as always."

"Of course!" Umi agreed nodding confidently with her finger pointing at the ceiling, as if she knew Sakura from childhood and had seen her grow. "Sakura-chan is Sakura-chan!"

"Or do you mean because of those feathers, Syaoran-kun?" Clef asked stopping and turning to look at the boy. "Is it because those feathers are magical?"

"Those feathers…" Syaoran's smile faded. Umi touched his shoulder, feeling he maybe needed support, but Syaoran was fine. "The feathers are Hime's memories. Her… heart."

"Her heart?" Umi muttered.

"So that is what they are." Clef said. "That is why you have that strange creature with you" he added. "that creature that looks like Mokona."

"Uh? Mokona is Mokona." Syaoran said, not realising he had said what the bun always said.

"No, this Mokona you carry is not the original Mokona."

"It's not?" Umi blinked.

"Umi, Mokona was bigger. Think." He scolded. Umi glared. "Plus the essence is different. I can tell and so can Lantis. Probably Hikaru also noted the difference. After all, why would Mokona return to us?"

"Well, and what is this Mokona then?" Umi huffed.

"Perhaps a copy of the original." Clef said. "How did you get Mokona, Syaoran-kun?"

"The Witch of the Dimensios gave Mokona to us." Syaoran-kun answered.

"Yuuko-san?" Clef asked startled.

"You know her, Clef-san?"

"She came once, many years ago, to Cephiro, with a tall gentle man, and they remained with us for a few days. They left as suddenly as they had come. But, if it is Yuuko-san that is involved, surely there must be a catch, so be careful."

"Uh, so you know her pretty well." Syaoran said smiling wearily.

"On the surface her character is easy to understand. But she is wise." He shrugged. "Now let's get you that potion. Kurogane-san will be very upset at you tomorrow if you don't sleep."

"And he's kind of scary." Umi added.

Syaoran-kun surprised them both by laughing low, but definetely out loud. "Kurogane-san scares everyone who doesn't know him. But he's kind, too."

"Just like Clef, huh?"

"The puppy has fangs." Clef didn't even bother to turn.

"DO NOT!"

They didn't hear Syaoran's other laugh.

break++

"Ashura-ou was the Prince in my world, Ceresu. He was young when we met, only seventeen. But he was wise for his age, and he was always kind and gentle to everyone." Fai leaned against the wall as Kurogane crossed his legs to let him get more comfortable. "When I was little I didn't manage very well my magic. I made a terrible mistake once and oit was decided thet the best for me was to be imprisoned."

"What?"

"Shush." The Mage scolded. "So I was placed in prison, at age ten."

"WHAT?"

"Sush you."

"Don't shush me! Ten and you were thrown to prison?"

"Quiet or I'll make you mute." Fai warned pressing his index finger to Kurogane's lips. "Now. I wasn't 'thrown to prison'. I agreed that I needed to be controlled. And my parenats were afraid. I said goodbye, but they didn't listen. So I was to spend the rest of my life in a cell. I didn't really mind, the cell wasn't small and though it was rather uncozy, I could have managed it for the rest of my life. But, the loneliness I couldn't take. I started feeling so lonely and abandoned… everyone was afraid of me so I couldn't make friends. Not that I had much contact with others anyway. My parents hadn't loved me, and I didn't have friends. I didn't want to die without anyone loving me…"

Fai sighed.

"I don't know what happened. I don't know if it was my magic mixed with my wish that called for him, or just Hitsuzen, or just a coincidence. But the little blue bird he had given to his sister flew into my cell one day. The first living being I came in contact with in two years. He came to my barred window and gently asked me who I was. He had never seen the cells before, because he wasn't allowed so far off the castle until he turned seventeen. He talked to me for a while, but I couldn't answer, because I handn't talked to anyone in two years and I was shocked and my voice wouldn't answer me. But he said he would return. I didn't believe him."

The Mage chuckled low, rememberign with affection those times.

"He returned the next day, this time through the door. I had taken to lying on the floor curled on the light that shot through the little window and he found me there. I was so shocked!"

_The tall young man leaned down and extended his hand to the little blond. "Here, allow me to help you." He smiled kindly. _

_Fai took it and he was brought up almost without helping, and the man helped him to the bed and sat him there. He smiled at him and lightly touched his forehead. _

"_You are a little hot. Perhaps you're catching a fever. I brought you something." Fai realized that the thing he had over his arm was a fur blanket. "You seemed cold yesterday so I thought it could help you. Your name is Fai" the little blond nodded. "I am Ashura."_

_The kid blinked. "…prince?" _

_Ashura nodded slowly. "Yes, I am the Prince. You knew that? I didn't think so." He shifted in the bed to put the blanket over the kid's shoulders and pulled it close at his chest. "This will keep you warm. But you shouldn't sleep in the floor. I'll have some blankets brought to your bedding. When you're better, you can tell me why you are here at this young age." Again he placed his palm flat on the boy's forehead. "Hmm. I don't like your temperature. You're so thin. Do you not eat?" _

"_Why?" the kid asked. _

_Ashura looked at him. "Why? Why am I here?" he smiled. "You're so young, Fai-san. Whatever you did, you don't deserve to spend your whole life in a cell. I'll get you out of here." _

"_No." Fai pushed away from the arm the young man had around his shoulders. Ashura didn't hold him close. The fur blankets slipped off his shoulders as he recoiled away from the tall man. "I'm dangerous. I did something horrible. You'll get hurt." _

_Ashura regarded him seriosuly for a moment, then he leaned forward again. Fai shied away. He paused. "I won't touch you." He said gently. "I promise." He moved slowly and pulled the blanket back over his shoulders. "Keep it close to you. I want you to have it." _

"_You'll get hurt!" _

"_I'm not scared." He answered calmly. "Even if you hurt me, I won't be angry. You didn't hurt someone because you wanted to, didn't you?" _

"_No!"_

"_Then it's alright. Fai-san." Ashura smiled. "If you didn't mean to, it's okay." He rose from the bed and walked to the door. He turned there before leaving. "I'll return tomorrow. Keep the blanket close to you, it will make you warm. I'll order new sheets and warm food for you. Please do eat. You'll get better. Do you mind that I come back?" _

_Fai swallowed. He shook his head. _

"_Okay." Ashura smield at him. "I'll see you tomorrow." _

"Since then he kept coming whenever he could, almost every day if he could spare but a moment. They were soft words, but they made me think… perhaps I wasn't evil, perhaps it wasn't me that was dangerous. Ashura-ou helped me become human again, and eventually he convinced me to leave the cell. He took me with him to the Castle. We became best friends. Spent almost all of our time together. But, even with him that had a good measure of control over magic not being a Mage, I was afraid. My magic… I never really controlled it well. I took classes with the Priest in the Castle by Ashura's suggestion, but the fear of again killing someone wouldn't leave me."

"_Fai…" Ashura sighed. "You can't keep going like this. It was an accident." _

"_I nearly severed the man's arm off, Ashura! Uh, Ashura-ou, sorry." _

_Another sigh, this one louder. The bed shifted and Fai knew Ashura had sat by his side on the edge of the mattress. His soft hand stroked his back. "Fai, the Priest said it was him that was careless. You don't really think I'll punish you, do you? You know me better than that." _

"_You favour me too much." _

"_I have to spoil someone." Ashura chuckled. "My sister's married and it can't be her anymore." The hand in Fai's upper back slid down and rested on the other side of his body, so Ashura was looming over him. "Come now, Fai." He insisted. "Why won't you look at me?" _

"_I'm dangerous, so just leave me alone!" _

_Ashura didn't sigh this time, but it was clear that he felt defeated by the way the bed shook a little when he dropped his shoulders brusquely. _

"_Stop this, Fai." He whispered. "Don't make me do it to you." _

_The Mage turned now, to look at him. "Ashura, please." He begged. "You have to. You know you can." _

"the King of Ceresu has access to a certain kind of magic." Fai explained to Kurogane. "That magic can restrain the magic of the Magicians in Ceresu,. This is to avoid armed revolutions caused by powerful Magicians. Ashura had become King a little before that and I had asked him repeatedly to use it on me. He refused stubbornly for years. He insisted he wanted me to loose my fear and learn to control it myself. So after that incident with the priest I simply refused to use magic. It was then I learned to fight, or dodge, rather" he grinned at Kurogane and the ninja grunted. "I got hurt so many times. Years went by. Ashura was upset, I knew, but I was stubborn too. One day in a battle I was careless" another grunt from the ninja. "and I got severely injured in the right shoulder."

Kurogane noted the long fingers brushing uncosciously said shoulder, remembering the pain.

"Ashura-ou stormed down from the Castle. I'd never seen him so furious before. He was scary."

"_You could have died, Fai!" the King hit the table with his fist, towering over the sitting blond. "Why do you do this to yourself?!" _

"_I'm fine, really." Fai smiled. _

_Ashura's eyes went wide, and his fingers grasped suddenly at his friend's chin, tilting his head up. _

"_That smile again." He said distastefully. "You don't smile to me anymore." _

"_I'm smiling now, Ashura." _

"_That's not a smile." Ashura released his chin. The king turned around, moving like a caged snow tiger, fury clearly showing in his aura. Fai was scared; Ashura had never acted so roughly with him before. But suddenly the aura changed; Ashura was defeated, again. He turned to Fai and leaned back against the wall, lightly touching his fingers to his forehead. He was tired, so tired. _

"_Why do you do this to me?" he asked weakly. "Do you not know how much it pains me?" _

"_You know I don't seek to hurt you. Ashura." Fai said soothingly. _

"_Ah, but how much you do." The King shook his head sadly. Fai looked down, ashamed to be causing his friends so much pain. _

"_Will you stop this foolish behaviour… if I agree to taim you?" he asked tiredly. _

"So he taimed me, after all. He hated himself for it, I know he did. He was disgusted. He always averted his eyes when I gave him my back."

"Ah, so that tattoo." Kurogane said.

"Yes. It was his. I treasured it, even if he despised it. He told me he only controlled me so far and that if I ever wanted it removed it would go away by my own will. But I promised him I would never use my magic without it." Fai looked sad even though he was smiling. "I will never forget the look of sadness he gave me when I told him that, even when I was so happy. He grazed his fingers over his chest like it hurt him, turned around and left. He was so pained…"

"But, well, Ceresu is a big country. And our neighbours wanted it. So a war started. The magicians and warriors of Ceresu united to defend Ashura-ou, a loved ruler. I was still scared, though; so when the last battle came, I was ordered to stay in the castle and protect it. Ashura ordered me that also to keep me safe. The battle started early in the morning, I watched form the elevated Castle. It was ferocious. Ashura-ou was right in the middle of it. The councelors had said to stay behind, safe, but Ashura had refused. He wanted to fight with his soldiers."

"He was a good commander, then." Kurogane said softly.

"But… around noon an arrow hit him in the flank. It was poisonous. Even of he wanted to stay, the generals sent him back to the Castle to be attended. He was out for hours and I stayed right by his side. When he finally came around, he asked me to go to the battle field and protect him men. When I hesitated he dropped the subject."

"Fai…"

"I know." The mage said thickly. "I should have gone. But I was so scared… I fell asleep at some point, I don't know when. When I woke up, he was gone. He didn't even have the strength to be up, but he was gone. I rushed around and saw him riding already back. I was so scared for him! I got a horse and caught up with him halfway to the battlefield.

"_Fai! Go back!" _

"_No! What are you doing? You aren't in any condition to fight!" _

"_They are waiting for me, Fai! Go abck to the Castle now!" _

"_You'll get yourself killed!" Fai reached forward and grasped at the reigns of his friend's horse. "You're coming back with me." _

"_Let go at once! I am going to my soldiers where I belong!" _

"_We need you alive! You have to rest and get better!" _

"_Let go, Fai!"_

"_Listen to me!"_

"_Fai, you will let go this instant! I won't repreat myself." _

_Fai knew it wasn't a shallow threat… but he wanted Ashura to go back to the castle and rest.- rest, and get well. Get out of danger for once. Stay back, and let the others fight! Why did he always have to be in the frontline? Why did he have to be the first to fall on the enemy?_

"_NO! STOP!" Fai shouted shutting his eyes and grasping the reigns so hard his knuckles were white. _

_Ashura didn't answer. Fai looked at him tentatively, alarmed. His eyes widened at the look in Ashura's eyes. _

"_What… did you do?" the King asked hesitantly. He stumbled forward in the horse and fell down. Fai caught him in his arms, but Ashura was so much heavy that he dragged him down with his body. _

_He fell under him, calling desperately his name. _

_But he wouldn't wake up. _

"So… what happened?"

"I lost control. I wanted so hard for him to stop… that I put a seal on him without realising."

"I get it. But why didn't you break it?"

"I don't know how." Fai answered. "Supposedly, once I wished it away it would shatter. But Ashura was weak by the wound and the seal I made was powerful. He is still asleep, safe under enchanted waters in the Castle., where no one can reach him to hurt him."

"Can he wake up on his own?"

"Probably. I'm hoping he will. And when he does" he added sadly. "He'll come for me."

"You think you betrayed him because you went against his will, right?"

Fai nodded.

"Look, Fai." Kurogane said. "Ashura was—is your friend. You were trying to protect him just like he protected you. He knows you never learned to control your magic. And out of what you said he sounds like a kind man. He wouldn't want revenge. And after all he did to protect you, would he be happoy that you let yourself die?"

"No… but I feel…" Fai choked and swallowed. "I… betrayed him so lowly! Denied him his own decision, his choice!"

Fai sudenly stopped when Kurogan placed his hand over his head.

"Ashura would want you to use your magic freely and without regrets." He said. "I didn't know him, but I think he really cared for you. When he wakes up, he'll come for you, but to return you home safely. So stay alive, Fai." He smiled toothily. "And wait for him. He'll come find you again. He did it once when you were in that cell. Believe in him. And meanwhile, stop regretting that mistake and live with us the present. We need you."

Fai's eyes filled with tears. Kurogane didn't dissapprove of him? He wasn't angry? He wasn't blaming him, punishing him, rejecting him? He drew his hands up to hide his face and felt Kurogane draw him in gently to hug him, his forehead falling to his chest.

"I'm a horrible person..." he choked, sobbing.

"You're not." The ninja said, to his hair. "You're a good person. You're one of my favorite persons."

He patted his back while the blond cried silently.


	10. Chapter 10

Grand Finale! I hope the story gets a good ending for you and that you enjoy it. Thanks a lot to all!

Loves

INTO THE WANDERER'S QUEST

Fai opened his eyes slowly. His head was resting on Kurogane's shoulder, his neck ached a little by the torsion. He breathed in deep and looked around, lifting his head.

"I'm crushing you, aren't I?" he asked quietly, seeing as he was practically lying on top of Kurogane in an awkward fashion. The ninja was sitting up, his back against the headboard, his long legs stretched out, and Fai was against the left side of his chest, his legs draped over the warrior's.

"You're actually very light." Was the calm answer. "But my legs are numb."

"I'll move… you're pale, Kuro-pon." He noticed suddenly, frowning. He was a pale a sheet of paper, and his eyes were dark. He backed away from the ninja to take a better look at him.

"You look really bad." He said wearily. Instinctively he took his hand to the taller man's forehead and found it too hot for his liking. His frown deepened. "I think you have a fever, Kuro-san…"

"It's the acid, I think." The ninja answered.

"What?" Fai felt suddenly alarmed, he shifted to kneel and swallowed back the urge to yank the man's black shirt off him. Instead he carefully moved the collar to expose the shoulder. He froze. "Kuro-tan take off your shirt."

"I would." The ninja said in that same quiet, monotone even tone that was crisping Fai's nerves. "But I can't move my right side."

Dread grew in Fai's gut and spread to the rest of him as he nervously helped the man take off the cloth. The whole right side of his body was paralyzed, and soon Fai understood why.

From the burn mark, thin lines of black had extended through the veins to the rest of the long body. They had reached down the arm to the fingers and half the chest, below the waist where Fai couldn't see them because of the pants. As the Mage remained frozen kneeled in front of Kurogane the lines kept growing, moving across the chest at torturously low speed.

"Kurogane…" the terror in Fai's voice made the ninja smirk.

"Tried to wake you, but you didn't budge."

"I'll get Fuu-chan! Stay here and don't move!"

"No worries." Kurogane chuckled. "Not going anywhere like this."

Fai jumped off the bed and lunged to the door. He shot down the hallway searching desperately for Fuu's presence with his senses, running down the wide hallways like a lightening.

Suddenly he collided with something. He fell back and looked up blinking.

"Fai-san, you alright?" Umi looked at him wearily. Ascot climbed to his feet rubbing his left side.

"Umi-chan, quick, where's Fuu-chan?" Fai got up in a jump and took her arm. Umi looked at him worried.

"I haven't seen her yet, she's probably in her room. Is something wrong?"

"The acid is hurting Kurogane!" Fai explained as quickly as he could.

"What? I thought he said he was fine!" Umi frowned. "Stubborn idiot! Let's go, I know where Fuu's room is!"

"I'll get Guru Clef!" Ascot said turning and running down the hallway.

Fai followed Umi across a few hallways auntil she finally stopped in front of a door. She knocked it loudly and called for the blonde girl. After a minute, the door opened. Fuu fixed her glasses blinking. She was already fully dressed and ready for the day.

"Umi-chan? Fai-san? Is something wrong?"

"Kuro-tan is not well." Fai said, now more calm at the sight of the collected young girl.

"Oh?" Fuu's eyes widened in alarm. "Show me."

The three lunged down the open corridors towards Kurogane's room. Fai had left the door open. Fuu went through it like a brisk o wind and was by the ninja's bed in a second. Umi held back a gasp when he saw him; he lines had spread through the tone abdomen and the neck already, although apparently had dodged the area of the chest located right above the heart.

Kurogane was out, and his breathing was irregular. Fuu touched his face and turned his head to her, calling him softly. It took a long moment for the ninja to open his dark, heavy eyes to her.

"I'm going to use my magic on this." She said clearly to him. "So just trust me, okay?"

"Wait, Fuu-chan!" Guru Clef came through the door gasping. "Before healing it you have to stop it, or it will just keep growing."

Fai gave two long strides and leaned over the ninja, pouring all his magic into hi healing abilities. He could stop the poison, like he could stop bleeding, even though he didn't have the knowledge to actually heal it.

Kurogane grunted when he used his magic, but didn't flinch. Fai realized with horror that the man didn't have the strength to do it and cursed his heavy sleep. He backed away, breathless after using his magic, and stumbled. Umi caught his arm lightly and smiled encouragingly at him.

"_Healing Wind_!" Fuu didn't wait a second more. The green tornado of soft wind enveloped Kurogane like a solid cocoon. Fuu frowned a little, surprised by the peculiar form, but didn't stop.

Fai heard a light gasp and turned to the door.

Sakura stared at the bed with wide eyes, scared.

"What…?" she asked wearily, and Mokona jumped forward to Fai's arms. "What's wrong with Kurogane-san?"

"Nothing, Sakura-chan." Fuu smiled warmly at her. "We're just taking care of that burn."

"Um, well…" Sakura hesitated, but suddenly frowned. "I don't think that's true. He wouldn't be in his bed if it was. I want to know the truth, please."

"The acid turned out to be poisonous." Umi said flatly. "It's spreading through his body so Fuu-chan's doing an emergency healing. She's doing all she can."

"Oh! Yes, I'm sure of that." Sakura said, approaching the bed. "I trust Fuu-san. I just don't want to be kept from things like these anymore. I don't need to be protected like that."

"We didn't want you to worry and be sad, Sakura-chan." Fai said, sitting on the chair, his hands still a little shaky.

"I'm worried, and I'm scared." The girl admitted. "But I'm alright. I trust in Kurogane-san's strength."

"Well, in any case" Guru Clef said. "He'll still be weak after this, so I'll get a medicine for him so he'll get better quickly."

break++

Umi moved her blade in a fluid motion to her right, saluting her adversary, and fell to her flawless fencing stance.

Syaoran unsheathed his sword and faced her, taking it with both hands. The styles were diametrically different, which was good for the training. Their swords were more matched than Ferio's and even though the girl was a little taller, their complexions were similar, thin and light.

When it came to Kurogane, the mismatch height and superior weight and strength always represented a problem for Syaoran. Usually heavier means slower, but a man that had dedicated his life to training with his sword didn't have the common disproportion, and Kurogane was almost impossible to defeat for the lean boy. When height and strength are on the other's side, a swordsman will rely on skill; but Syaorna was new to swordfight, and could not outmatch the ninja in that sense.

Umi was a more similar opponent, although the obviously higher skill made her a difficult sparring companion as well. Syaoran was well aware of that, but the chance of fighting someone of his complexion was welcomed.

The girl gave a short step forward and threw a tentative thrust. Syaoran blocked and attacked her lef shoulder, seeing a gap. Her blade blocked faster than lightening and with a simple circle she thrust his sword up and attacked his leg. Just in time he jumped back and managed to block a hit to his shoulder.

Umi's specialty was closer quarters combat. Syaoran wasn't used to that, since he usually used his athletic body to jump and move back acrobatically. Ferio was just like that, and Kurogane could follow the rhythm as well, albeit he usually grounded Syaoran to have the upper hand.

Umi was swift and firm; she advanced regularly, alternating between long and short steps, diving for a thrust or attacking a side shortly, throwing a cut to his left to finally attack his right. The constant, quick movement of her thin sword was dizzying. He didn't always obstruct; when he tried to block the right the sword wasn't there, and he had to move back instinctively to dodge the right handed attack.

"You're left side is slower." Umi observed coolly attacking his right thigh. "Do you not see well?"

"I'm…" Syaoran hesitated, blocking her blade, and she kept still for a moment, sticking the swords together. "I have a blind spot there." He simplified, a little out of breath.

Umi withdrew her sword and stood straight. "Your sword is very light, like mine." She said. "In fencing you need to see your adversary's weak points. You're slower on the left. Between the two of us there aren't much you can take off me, but when sparring someone like Kurogane-san think this; height."

"He's much taller than me. That's a disadvantage, right?"

"Not always." Umi tilted her head, the long curtain of blue hair following the movement like silk. "Not if you can penetrate his defense from below. When he swings down his sword, if you're fast enough, you can get inside the triangle formed by his shoulders and the hilt."

"He doesn't usually use both hands with the sword."

"Then he'll always be weaker on the lower part of the side opposite to his sword." Umi answered. "If he wields it with the right, his lower left, waist of hip are unprotected. A blow to the hip won't kill him, but it'll slow him down."

"I see…" Syaoran said thoughtfully. He looked at the girl with a slight frown. "You don't use much slashes, do you Umi-san?"

"That's right." The girl smiled. "My sword is shaped like a foil; I thrust with the point rather than slashing with the double edged blade itself. Remember this; when you have a sword like mine, attacking or defending it's the same, there's no advantage. When you have a sword like yours or Kurogane-san's, it's always better to defend unless you're very, very skilled. If you have a saber like sword you better attack first. Remember that in case you need to change your blade for one or other reason As you start getting better at this the sword will become an extension of your arm. First you need to understand the distance needed between you and the target, and the target and the point of your blade, to inflict damage. That's going to be very automatic when you get used to the length of the blade. The length of the sword you carry determines the amplitude of your safety field, no one should enter that circle. That circle is your personal space."

"I understand… the taller you are you need a larger sword, so as your grow your circle grows with you."

"Very good!" Umi patted his head like a proud older sister. "Exactly. Kurogane-san is very tall and his sword is very long, so his personal space is wider than yours or mine. When you become very accustomed to have your weapon, the invasion of your personal space may become a little uncomfortable, but you learn to accept it when you're not fighting."

"Umi-chan! Syaoran-kun!" Hikaru came running through the door with Lantis behind her. "We're having tea in the spring garden!"

"Alright." Umi let go of her sword and it dematerialized back into her glove. She stayed still for a moment studying Lantis's tall forma with an interested gaze.

"Yes?" he asked politely.

"I was just thinking… you aren't much taller than Kurogane-san, right?"

"He is actually more than a few inches taller." Lantis answered. "Why?"

"Oh… looking for some tall sparring matches here… interested?"

break++

Kurogane's eyes opened slowly. The red orbs were still darker and his head ached on the temples, but he blinked and find he was much, much better. He sat up in the bed, the covers and sheets pooling in his lap.

"Welcomed back, Kurogane-san!" Sakura smiled at him, sitting on a chair next to his bed.

"Hey, Princess." The ninja answered. "How long did I sleep?" he took his hands to his right shoulder and lightly ran his fingers across the skin. No marks, no pain.

"All day. It's already dark out." She answered.

"Hn. You stayed here all day? Where're Fai and the brat?"

"I sent Fai-san to rest a couple of hours ago. Syaoran-kun is training with Umi-san."

"Good. You can go sleep now, I'm fine."

"Kurogane-san." Sakura's eyes suddenly were serious. Sensing the change in her mood, the ninja turned back to her and looked severe as well, waiting for her to say what she wanted. "How long do you pretend to treat me like a child?"

Kurogane frowned. "I don't have that intention. But you're still a kid to me."

"I fell like you three take all the danger, pushing me away… like a child about to hurt her herself stupidly."

"Well, it's good that you're open about it to me, but the truth is we don't treat you like a child. We protect you. We thought that's what we had to do."

"Yes, and I thank that." Sakura smiled at him. "But I want to help too."

"You can't wield a sword. I won't teach you."

"I don't mean to." The princess answered. "Fuu-san taught me to shoot a bow. But I don't mean that either. What I want is for you to be frank with me about what happens. Stop hiding things to protect me. I can take it."

"I didn't mean to imply you're weak minded." The ninja replied. "Some things will hurt you if you know about them."

"Everything you do is because of me." Sakura frowned. "At least I want to share the pain I cause you."

Kurogane rose from the bed, walked to her and crouched down in front of her, so their eyes were at the same level.

"You don't cause pain." He said. "If you want to know everything, then fine. We'll tell you everything. But don't get sad every time something happens, or worry too much. It's better to see you smiling and carefree."

She smiled. "I can do that too."

"Good." Kurogane stood up and grabbed his cape. "Let's get out of this country. I wanna go home."

"Alright!" Sakura jumped to her feet, smiling. "I'll wake up Fai-san and find Mokona!"

"I'll get the brat." Kurogane clasped the cape to his shoulder. He turned and smirked at the girl. "And just for the record; I don't mind getting hurt for you, Princess. You're not as annoying as Tomoyo."

break++

"It's a pity you didn't get to train with Lantis or Lafarga." Umi said. "Do you have to leave already?"

"Yes, we have to move one." Syaoran smiled at her. "Thank you very much for you teachings, Umi-san." He made a reverence for her and she laughed warmly.

"My pleasure! Come back when you're a little better and show me what you can do, okay?"

"I will!"

Hikaru let go of Sakura and smiled happily at her. "Come back anytime! And tell your brother not to annoy you! I know what is like to have big brothers!"

"Brother Touya won't annoy me again!" Sakura said with firm determination.

"You owe me a fight." Kurogane grunted.

"I am ready whenever you are." Lantis smiled.

"Yeah… next time around, alright?"

"It's a promise."

Mokona jumped to Kurogane's shoulder, waving hr little paw away. Fai came running back just in time while Fuu touched Sakura's head with tender care, smiling warmly at the smaller girl.

"You're late." Kurogane growled at the Mage.

"I was saying good-bye to Eagle!" Fai waved at Hikaru, the white gemstone in his glove reflecting the sun light with a pearly shine. He latched to Kurogane's right arm to make sure they didn't get separated in the journey.

"Let go, idiot!" the ninja yanked but the blond didn't budge. "Who the hell's Eagle?"

"I'll tell you later Kuro-pon!"

"Mokona is ready to go!" Sakura took Kurogan'es left hand and Syaoran's left arm and smiled widely at the Cephirians that were watching them as Mokona spread its feathery wings out.

Wisps of magic started flowing around them. Hikaru jumped up and waved her arm enthusiastically. "Don't forget us!"

"We won't, Hikaru-san!" Fai said laughing. "And thank you! For everything!"

The red haired girl smiled at him and watched as they disappeared in the clear blue sky, the magic fading.

"Hn?" Guru Clef turned sharply. Lantis did as well, pulling out his sword in an instinctive motion.

"Oh? Lantis, is something wrong? Guru Clef?" Hikaru asked.

"Mm… no… For a moment, I felt like we were being watched." The Magician said, lowering his staff.

"An impression?" Umi asked.

"…I don't think so." Lantis answered. "I felt it too."

"I hope it didn't have anything to do with those four?" Fuu said touching her fingertips to her lips lightly.

"Five with Mokona." Ferio said.

THE END

Well! Thanks a lot for all you reviewers and readers that stuck with us me throughout this adventure! It was slow, and hard, but we made it. Accidents apart, the story managed to get an end.

Thanks to all for sticking around!

Elena


End file.
